Against All Odds
by Chloe Gilmore
Summary: Chloe did not meet Jimmy and Lex did not meet Desiree AU season two first Chlex story. It has been completely edited
1. The Dance

Author's note only seen Smallville up to season 5 unfortunately for future stories because I have a lot of them.

Disclaimer: Nope I don't own anything that has to do with the making of Smallville If I did It wouldn't have been on for so long.

* * *

Chapter One: The Dance

Chloe Sullivan is a very happy person. She is working her dream job even if it is being a lowly intern with no pay, She thinks this as she arrives at her cousin Lois' apartment. When she enters the humble abode of her cousin, Lois is sitting on her sofa flipping through her channels. When the tall brunette notices her cousin she smiles and says "Hey cuz lets go out tonight to a club to celebrate."

"Celebrate, what pray tell are we celebrating?" She asks curiously and cautously smiles at her crazy over zealous cousin.

"Well my baby cousin, lets see your back in the city even though you'll be leavein' in about two days, I aced my headache inducing paper, you've finally gotten over that guy, what's his face, your working your dream job," pick one.

Chloe tunes out for a moment, and is slightly stunned is she really over Clark She realizes she hadn't thought about him in a few weeks she'd been too busy, now when she thinks of the farm boy her heart no longer does somersaults, and the nauseous making anger is gone. She looks at her cousin, who looks back expectantly then Chloe says "Where are we going?"

Lois puts a mischievous smile on her face and answers, "C'mon lets go, it's a surprise."

* * *

Lex sits in a night club in Metropolis trying to forget his father Lionel Luthor permanently blind played on his best friend's mother's maternal instinct to get here to work for him and he still hadn't found out his father's angle on that turns to watch all the dancers when suddenly he notices a familiar short blond haired girl with a taller brunette. Both were just sitting down with a drink in their hand. He puts on a smile and heads over to them. he walks up to thier table and lightly taps the blond on the shoulder praying he is right and it is who he thinks it is. When the blond turns Lex realizes that it is indeed Chloe Sullivan and he sees recognition in her eyes." a little far from Smallville aren't you Miss Sullivan." She smiles that thousand watt smile and Lex feels a tug in his heart. The girl next to her narrows her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest and begins to say, "Look pal-"

"Care to dance Miss Sullivan?" Lex asks cutting off the brunette with her and surprising them both.

Chloe looks to Lois with a slight pleading look in her eyes, the brunette girl rolls her eyes but nods all the same.

They get out on the dance floor just as a slow song begins. they drift in slow circles. they dance for a few moments before Lex asks "Who are you with Miss Sullivan?"

"Oh that's my cousin Lois Mr. Luthor." she says peering up at him.

He nods and says "Please call me Lex, Mr. Luthor is my father."

"Sure if you call me Chloe." He smirks at her and they spend the rest of the dance in silence. To Chloe it only seems like a few minutes when Lois taps them on the shoulder and says, "Hey Chlo' they're closing in a few." She sees her cuz nod and then she turns turns back to Lex and Chloe tells him, "I had a nice time Lex."

"Me too," he says a little dazed.

* * *

On the way back to Lois' apartment she says "I can't believe you left me alone for _three hours _for Lex Luthor notorious playboy this was supposed to be an all girls 'no boys allowed' celebratory thing," she peaks at her cousin who is staring at the window and notices she's not even paying attention and continues on her rant, "your not even listening to me are you"

"Huh," the petite blond murmurs.

"Oh never mind," Lois grumbles.

* * *

A/N: I've figured out how to edit yay me! Please review more I like it especially constructive criticism


	2. First Date

Disclaimer in ch1

* * *

Chapter 2: The First Date

Lex could not stop thinking about dancing that night with Chloe the night before, how her body aligned perfectly with his like two pieces of a jig saw puzzle. He cursed himself again for not getting her cousin's number and no one under his employ could find the number. He sighed in frustration and runs his hand over his head, and stares out his large window in his office in Luthorcorp. A few moments later his secretary, an older women with a kind smile and eyes, lays a post-it note on his desk on it is a phone number and below is written '_Lois Lane's phone number'_ making a mental note to give his secretary a generous bonus he picks up the phone and quickly dials the number. after three rings a voice sounds on the other line "_Lane here_"

"Hello Miss Lane may I speak to Chloe?" he says hoping she is there.

"_Yeah hang on, CUZ YOU'VE GOTTA PHONE CALL!_" Lois yells in Lex's ear.

He hears the shifting of phone handlers and then, "_Hello,_" Lex's heart pounds in his chest almost painfully and his suave coolness is thrown out the window and

nervousness and fear of rejection sets in.

"Chloe this is Lex Luthor," he begins to tap his pen against his desk in nervousness.

"_Oh Hi Lex what can I do for you,_" She asks pleasantly surprised.

"I was wondering if you would enjoy dinner with me tomorrow night say around seven,"

"_I'd love to Lex_," she smiles happy at this unexpected turn of events

"Great i shall pick you up at six forty-five," he says smirking into the phone.

"_Great I'll see you then,_"

"Yes you certainly will good-bye Chloe,"

"_Bye Lex,_" he heard a _click _and breathed a sigh of relief.

* * *

The two cousins in Lois' bedroom the following night, as Chloe gets ready for her date. The petite blond stands in front of the full-length mirror with two dresses trying to choose between the two. The room looks like a twister hit clothes strewn everywhere in Chloe's quest to find the perfect outfit. "-Look cuz all I'm saying is Luthor has the ability to break your heart he is kind of a man whore." Lois says from where she is sitting on the bed.

"You know Lo' you are kinda rainin' on my parade." Chloe smiles falsely slightly vexed at her cousin's attempt to talk Chloe into canceling on Lex.

"I'm sorry Chlo' but I don't want to see you get hurt again, I mean you just got over Clark. I really don't think you want _Baldy_ to be your rebound guy."

"Look Lois I really like him ok, so I'm going to go tonight" she says deciding on a dress and quickly putting it on, having done her hair and make-up before hand, then contiues, "I've only got one more day left in my internship then I'm going back to Smallville ,and I, we decide to pursue a relationship then we will have enough problems with out you adding or meddling in them." Lois is stunned and slightly proud at how independent her cousins become.

Then the door bell rang and Chloe quickly goes to answer it. Lex is stunned into silence at the vision of beauty before him, sure he'd noticed that she was cute before but standing there in front of him in a black dress that ended tight above her knees it was low cut without looking whorish the straps coming to hook together behind her neck with matching strappy heels. after he regains his speaking capabilities he said, "Shall we." She beams at him and nods closing the door behind her.

* * *

Lex takes her to a quaint small romantic restaurant. After they order the food they begin to talk,at first about random stuff from politics to art. Then the conversation turns to the leafy little hamlet they both call home. "Well Mr. Ross has a new girlfriend, Lana and Clark" he responds to her previous question to know about the African American boy.

"Any 'Wall of Wierd' stories I missed and how's Clark and Lana?" she asks not feeling anything but friendship towards both brunettes now.

"Surprisingly no, the 'Meteor Freaks' as they have been fondly known haven't made an appearance since your abcence, I guess they enjoy the attention. Clark and Lana are still playing the 'just friends card'." He sees no reaction other than curiosity when he answers about the Farm boy and town princess, and that pleases him.

"I also heard your dad was injured is that true," Chloe notices Lex stiffen and was about to say never mind when he does answer

"My father is now permanently blind and is staying with me for 'Father Son Bonding' and Mrs. Kent works for him now."

"I'm sorry about your dad Lex,"

"Don't be Chloe he doesn't deserve your pity," Lex says smirking at knew that Lex and his father didn't have the best relationship, maybe the condition Lex's dad is in will be the push they need to get past all the hurt and mistrust in the past. Apparently they teach mind reading at Luthorcorp. because Lex then said, "My father is only there to meddle in my life Chloe." They then changed the subject to more cheery topics.

* * *

The walk up to Lois' apartment Lex feels nerves take over he knew that she goes back to Smallville, and he wanted to pursue these feelings developing for the blond next to him, but the question is, did she want to as well. "Chloe do you have a ride back to Smallville?"

"Lois was going to drive me why?"

"Because I was going to give you a ride if you needed one." he says, knowing if he didn't he'd probably chicken out and run and always wonder about the what if's.

"That'd be great actually Lois won't have to drive to Smallville," by then they'd reached the green door of Lois' apartment. He leans in slightly for a kiss goodnight, but giving her enough room to walk away however instead of walking away she reaches up and gently gently brushes her lips against his. "I'd wanted to do that all night" she whispers as she pulls away. He captures her lips again goes to deepen the kiss pushing her back against the door. neither heard the knob turn, and as the door opens they stumble backwards into the doorway and fall onto the herd wood floor. They look up to see a very pissed off Lois Lane in pj's tapping her bunny slippered clad foot, her hair messy from sleep. Lex quickly gets up and helps Chloe to her feet then quickly leaves mumbling his good-bye to Chloe.

After Lois firmly shuts the door she begins to lecture Chloe, which ends in an argument and Chle telling her cousin that Lex is taking her home tomorrow.


	3. The Obstacles

Disclaimer Ch1

I wanna thank samcamstargate1 for giving me my first review

A/N: I won't be able to update as often as I like because my mom doesn't know at the moment I'm with my dad and he knows, on aword processor so old I think dinosaurs used it. Also starts at 'Nocturne'

* * *

Chapter 3: The Obstacles

Chloe was packed sitting on the couch and waiting for Lex who'd be there any minute. Lois and her not speaking still angry about the night before. Lois comes in and sits next to her and says "Look Chlo I'm sorry but Istill don't approve of you dating Lex Luthor" she says trying to mend a fence.

"That's your perogative Lois but I'm not a child and you aren't my father," then the doorbell resounds in the small apartment and Chloe adds "Lois you're like my sister so were bound to disagree, but this is my decision to make and you'll always be my favorite cousin," with that said she hugs the brunette tightly and goes to answer the door.

For the first few hours they listened to the radio in comfortable silence Lex is nearly itching to ask her the question he'd wanted to ask when they had danced two nights ago. Chloe however must have read his mind and beats him to it by turning to him and asking, "Do you want to give whatever this thing is that we're doing a chance see how far it can go?" He sees the nervousness clear in her eyes as she bites her bottom lip. Lex couldn't help but think biting that lip for her, He smiles and answers, "Yes, I thought niether of us would summon up enough courage to ask that question, but Chloe there will be several obstacles in our path such as: our age difference, and the town will probably not accept us, and my father will never want me to truly be happy with anyone, then there's the press you'll be under a microscope-"

Chloe cuts him off by placing a finger to his lips and says with an amused smirk, "Lex, breathe, I want to pursue this as much as you do probably more so what ever comes our way we'll deal with the problems as they come and I'm sure with our combined brains and stubbornness we can weather our way through anything." she withdraws her finger from his lips. He smiles and continues to look at the road. out of the corner of his eye he sees Chloe pale slightly before she says "Oh God what are we gonna tell my dad," Chloe looks at him and continues, "Do I tell him your my boyfriend, or that we're dating? I mean your his boss."

"Well if he doesn't approve I won'fire him I promise. Besides what happened to your 'we'll take what life throws at us one problem at a time' attitude"

"Lex I'm serious," she says lightly hitting him on the arm.

In mock pain he says as they pass the 'Welcome to Smallville the Meteor Capital of the World' sign, " We'll simply tell him we're seeing each other. If he doesn't approve will you want to break-up,"

Chloe looks into Lex's stormy blue orbs and sees the fear and slight worry before saying," No Lex I care too much about you to do that." seeing the relief and utter happiness in his eyes. "Ooh stop at the 'Talon' I need caffeine to confront my dad, please Lex" she pouts until he rolls his eyes and pulls up next to the building.

They see the familiar hair of Lana Lang, her back turned to them. "Hey can heve a Latte to go please," Chloe says with a Smirk on her face as the brunette turns and smiles at the pair, "Chloe you're back! and Lex how're you," she says as the three go to sit on one of the comfortable red couches in the coffee shop, then Chloe notices an old piece of paper clutched in Lana's hand, "We're fine Lana. What have you got there?" Chloe says as Lex puts his arm around Chloe and she leans into him.

"It is a letter I got when I went to the graveyard last night," She hands them the letter and raises an eyebrow at the two people sitting across from her. they quickly read it and are touched by how romantic it is. Chloe hands the letter back to Lana and scoots closer to Lex just now realizing how tired she is.

Clark shows up at the same time as their coffee and he quickly notices two of his best friends, "Chloe you're back," he is glad that his friend is back. then he notices how close Chloe and Lex were sitting and raises his eyebrows, "and you're with Lex,"

"Yeah Lex and I are dating." she says smiling happily

Clark is worried for Chloe he knows how Chloe can treat women and if he's completely honest with himself slightly jealous, "Well that's... great. So Lana any news about our mystery poet?"

"No but I'm going to find out." she answers him.

"Lana you should be careful," Clark says.

Chloe ,seeing the annoyed and slightly angry look on Lana's face, Quickly says "Lana, Clark we'll hang out later but I need to get home soon or dad'll worry. Lana I hope you find you mystery man and he actually hurns out to be a normal man, and if you need help let me know."

when they reach her house Chloe's nerves begin to set in. she opens the door and calls out to see if her father's home, while Lex sets down her suitcase. Gabe sullivan stands in his entryway looking at his boss and daughter. "Mr. Luthor, Chloe, hi honey. Thank you Mr. Luthor for bringing her home i hope she wasn't too bothersome."

"Not at all Mr. Sullivan she was actually a wonderful conversation and please call me Lex."

"Uh dad Lex and I have something to tell you maybe you should sit down." Chloe says nervousness in her whole demeanor.


	4. Parental Reactions

Chapter 4: Parental Reactions

Gabe stares into space shocked at what his daughter just told him. His daughter was dating his boss, a Luthor "Um Lex could you please leave I'd like to speak with my daughter alone."

"Sure Mr. Sullivan," Chloe walks him to his car, He hated to admit it but he was scared what if her father makes her stop seeing him. they'd reached his car and Chloe reaches up to kiss him, Realizing that this may be their last kiss he pulls her to him and pours all the passion and feelings for her in that kiss. When they finally stop kissing Lex is smugly satisfies at the dazed look and almost silly smile on her face.

Chloe watches Lex drive away her body still tingling after the kiss. Sje walks back to her house slowly. when she returns to her living room she sees her father a stern look on his face, sitting back on the couch his arms crossed over his chest. "I don't like this Chloe he's my boss."

"Jeez couldn't you give him a chance."

"No he'll only hurt you in the end, plus he's twenty-three and you're only sixteen a newly turned sixteen, may I add."

"So, look Ireally like him and he really likes me can't you just be happy for me daddy,"

"I want you to stop seeing him he's too old for you and you'll get hurt."

"Dad I'm not a child anymore, you do _not_ get a say in this" she says this in a low voice knowing if she yelled she'd say something she truly regret. Seeing her father set in his resolve she nods feeling the stinging in her eyes and heads into her room she takes out her duffel bag and begins to fill it with clean clothes "Chlo' what are you doing?"

"Leaving," she says simply as the tears begin to spill over.

"Look honey I'm only trying to keep you from getting hurt, and seven years is a lot Chloe,"

"But what's the point in living if you aren't brave enough to take that leap and risk getting hurt" she says trying to convey her point but not seeing it get through to her stubborn old man

"But he's my boss,"

"Is that what you're really worried about the rumors you'll hear from you're friends at your weekly poker games." she says through angry tears.

"You know it isn-"

"Move dad I'll find somewhere else to stay, call me when you've changed your mind." She then proceeds to walk out of her home and to her car.

Chloe drove on autopilot her brain no longer telling it directions as she lets the tears of anger and sadness flow freely down her face. When she arrives at Lex's mansion she's not really that surprised. She's quickly let in and shown to his office. She sees him working on his laptop When he sees her red puffy eyes and a duffel bag over her shoulder. He quickly goes over to her making her put the bag down, then wrapping his arms around her. She buries her head in his chest and finally begins to sob. He rubs her back comfortingly until the sobs racking her small frame subside. When she finally stops crying Lex leads them over to the sofe and says, "Judging by your appearance I take it your father wasn't very supportive." he wipes away the left over tears dampening her cheeks.

"No he uh basically said that with the age difference and the fact that your his boss will eventually lead to me with a broken heart. I got so mad that I left and ended up here." she explains.

Lex contemplates what they're doing for a moment and realizes how much he could hurt her and briefly thinks about walking away but even the thought makes his chest hurt and something deep inside him snarls at the mere thought of breaking off the budding relationship with the petite blond beside him. However the thought that the town would not approve, and eventually Chloe will agree and leave stirs in his brain and heart. " you can stay here we have at least five spare bedrooms."

"Thanks Lex I'd love to," She sniffles kissing him softly on the lips the thought of sleeping in his arms instead flitted into her mind but she quickly chases the thought away.

"Lex," the gruff male voice of Lionel Luthor sounds from the doorway.

Lex closes his eyes and sighs in frustration before saying "Yes Dad,"

Lionel smells a new female perfume in the air and smirks while saying, "What kind of exquisite creature did you bring home Lex,"

"Dad this is Chloe Sullivan _My_girlfriend," Chloe is pleasantly surprised and shocked when she looks at Lex and sees the possessiveness in his eyes. Chloe quickly gets up to shake the man's hand.

"Sullivan, are you by any chance related to Gabe Sullivan?"

"He's my dad," Chloe answers as Lionel's hand covers hers. Chloe' skin begins to crawl as this creeped out feeling enters her gut. she quickly pulls her hand out of his politely.

"I look foward to getting to know you better Miss Sullivan," Lionel says while walking from the room.

"Lex your dad gives me the creeps," Chloe tells her boyfriend, who smirks, as he picks up her bag and begins to lead her to the guest rooms.

I really don't care about age differences but for the sake of my story I had to add the argument with Gabe


	5. Sentementality

Chapter five: Sentimentality

Chloe stares at the unfamiliar ceiling in one of the large guestrooms in the mansion like she's been doing for the past few hours. She's way to wired and curious to sleep. She pushes back the blanket and creeps out of bed and quietly begins to snoop. about an hour later of snooping she realizes she's completely lost. She wanders passed a door with the light on. she didn't hear the door of said room open which is why when Lex taps her on the shoulder she nearly jumps out of her skin. "Chloe what are you doing?" he asks.

"Jeez Lex you scared me," she turns to see Lex Luthor no shirt wearing silk blue pyjama pants. Chloe's eyes slowly takes in his lean muscular frame. She swallows hard and tries to chase away the chills going down her spine. "I couldn't sleep maybe we could talk awhile." He nods and motions her to follow him to his room. she slides into the bed the black silk sheets soft against her skin. She notices how the sheets contrast with Lex's pale skin.

* * *

The next morning Lex feels a wieght on his chest and leg. his slides open his gray blue eyes and sees a head of blonde hair. the night before now remembered he realizes they must have fallen aspleep talking. she tilts her head in her sleep and notices the peacefullness of her sleep. he simply stares at her awed at her beauty, as the sun filters through his window giving her a slight halo around her. she begins to stir and opens her eyes revealing large emerald green orbs.

"Morning Lex," she says sitting up stretching her tank top rides up a little revealing a good amount of her smooth creamy skin. Lex simply stares at it from his place on the bed as he says, "Morning beautiful, do you need directions to your room?" he sees the blush creep its way into her cheeks and neck.

"If you would be so kind," she sees his smirk as he gets out of bed and leads her back to his room.

When she is back in her room fhe begins to get ready for her day. she chooses what she'll wear, a pair of jeans and a form fitting black shirt with a red outline and the busy flare that Chloe alway's wears. Chloe then goes into the luxurious bathroom and asks "Where are your towels?" Lex, who'd been leaning against the doorframe watching her, answers, "Under the sink. How long do you think you'll be staying?"

"Until my dad changes his mind, why sick of me already," she teases a grin on her face.

Lex walks over to her and wraps his arms around her, "Chloe I could never be sick of you, I was merely curious. I shall leave you to get ready." kissing her forehead, and leaving her alone.

Chloe goes to the 'Talon' later that day to get some coffee before going to the 'Torch'. when she spoke to Lana she found out the conclusion to the 'mystery poet' knew the instant Lex walks into the coffee shop, she could feel his intense presence. he quickly goes over to Chloe and places his hand on the small of her back. Handing the parers he'd brought for Lana to look over to the brunette. He turns his face to Chloe and kisses her temple breathing deeply to smell her scent. She leans into him reveling in his touch closing her eyes as his lips move to her jaw. They heard someone cough and they jump apart

"Sorry guys but people were beginning to stare and I'd like this place to remain G rated." she says smiling, handing Lex back the papers, glad Chloe was able to find someone who deserves her. She saw Chloe turn beet red and Lex has a happy smirk on his face.

Lex had no idea what came over him at the 'Talon'. Lex knows he's falling in love with Chloe and quickly, he just hoped she feels the same the scared insecure little boy inside him that never quite disappeared told him that the blond couldn't possiblybe in love with him yet. he arrives at the mansion and goes into the library, where the reports he need for his meeting tomorrow, he finds his father asleep on the sofa his face looks peaceful devoid, of all his scorn, strife, and schemes; he looked ten years younger. he smiles and covers his father with the blanket laying on the back of the couch. Then the smile dissolves into a scowl, and mentally berates himself for the sentementality of the moment.

The doorbell rings bringing Gabe Sullivan out of his worry filled reverie for his daughter. He answers the door and sees his oldest niece at the door. "Lois Chloe isn't here,"

"Hi Uncle Gabe I actually came to talk to you," she says coming in he shuts the door before she continues, "I'm worried, Chloe could get hurt dating a guy like Lex."

"I'm glad someone agrees" he says relieved he now has someone on his side


	6. Intervention

A/N hopefully this chapter will be longer than the last one

* * *

Chapter 6: Intervention

Chloe's in Lex's office the next day talking to Mrs. Kent and listens to the the light pattering of the drizzle outside, when Chloe's phone rings in her pocket, "Sorry Mrs. Kent I have to take this." she says to Martha when she sees 'dad' flashind on the caller I.D. he kind woman nods and out of the room happy that Chloe found someone who can make her happy and not just use as a go-to girl.

"Hey dad," Chloe says.

"Hi sweetie, we need to talk Chloe maybe you could come by this afternoon and maybe work through this."

"Sure dad, see you this afternoon," she says hoping she can convince her dad to give Lex a chance.

"Thank you sweetie," they then hangup and Chloe smiles happily and stares out the window.

"So your dad wants to reconcile," Lex says from behind her startling her. At his chuckle Chloe smacks him lightly on the arm.

"Yeah, I think I should go alone though because there will be enough tense awkwardness as it is." He nods and kisses her softly on the lips. they go to deepen the kiss at the same time. he picks her up and places her on the a few seconds of serious making out they hear a series of loud thuds on the hardwood floors causing him to jump apart almost as if burned. they turn to see a very shocked wide-eyed Martha Kent her jaw practically on the floor, in the door, way a pile of books at her feet, "S-sorry I should've n-knocked," she stammers.

"Don't worry about it Mrs. Kent I need to get ready to leave anyway," Chloe says trying to catch her breath and slow her rapidly beating heart, cheeks tinted with a blush. Helping the older woman picking up the books she dropped. after all the books are off the floor and in Mrs. Kent's hands she leaves sednding Lex a smile.

Martha watches the pair with interest and slight amusement. Then after Chloe leaves Martha observes Lex with a knowing smile before saying, "If you hurt her Lex this whole town will be in your yard with torches and pitchforks," a wry smile forms on her lips.

"Don't worry Mrs. Kent I don't plan on hurting her." Lex says staring at the spot Chloe was last.

"What's going on here dad?" Chloe says warily upon seeing Lois, Pete, Clark, and her dad in her living room.

* * *

"An intervention," Lois says as if its the most obvious thing in the world. Chloe's Stomach churns in anger and disgust.

"Please Chloe just sit down and hear us out before you get mad." Pete says

"Fine, Pete, but I'm already pissed, and yes my vocabulary may be a little more colorful than usual guys." she says sitting on the chair they already set out for her.

About an hour later Chloe's patience has about run dry, her head is pounding, and her ire is becoming evident to all. They'd been telling her how much Lex could hurt her and when Pete mentions that _again_ something in Chloe snaps, "where's the proof that he'll break my heart!" Chloe nearly snarls at them.

"Chloe to people like Lex Luthor people are just a means to an end." This comes from her father who's sitting on the couch in her living room.

The unshed tears begin to blur her vision as she turns to Clark, "Lex is one of your best friends how in the Hell could you do this to him?"

"I'm just trying to protect you," he says with the face of a kicked puppy. A sob escapes her throat Lois, taking this as a good side , comes over and rubs her back.

Chloe quickly moves away from her cousin and says, "I'm in love with Lex," that realization hits her suddenly and suddenly needs to see Lex. Looking at the stunned silent faces of her friends and family and murmurs, "I can't listen to this anymore." She grabs her purse and keys and quickly leaves happy that she didn't bring in her stuff.


	7. Love and Couches and Friends

Chapter 7: Love and Couches and Friends

The drizzle turned into a down pour. she gets in her car and quickly drives towards the direction of the mansion. Half way to the mansion her car breaks down. after cursing her luck she takes out her phone and dials Lex's number.

"Luthor here," his voice drawls.

"Lex my car's broken down on the road back to your place, can you come get me,"

"Sure Chloe," concern clearly in his tone.

After a minute of so she begins to feel the walls of the already confined space close in on her. She scrambles out of her vehicleand is soaked almost immediately. A soaked Clark shows up behind her, "Chloe come back to the house." Clark pleads.

"Clark get the hell away from me," then they notice Lex's Porsche come around the bend and stop next to goes over to the car and opens the sleek wet door, taking one last look at Clark she steps into the vehicle closing the door. Lex looks at the girl sitting next to him, seeing the rain mix with the tears and his best friend in his rearview looking quite dejected and soaked he can deduce that things did not go well. Chloe confirms his assumptions seconds later by saying, "That was a uh complete waste of time they staged an intervention." she sniffles and continues, "I'm sorry that I'm probably ruining the leather."

"Chloe do you really think I care about the Leather." Lex says covering her small hands with his own. By then they'd reached the mansion.

* * *

After her very hot shower to chase away the cold from getting wet in the rain she realizes that she was so confident that she'd get her dad to see her side of things that she'd taken her duffel bag with her which is now sitting on the side of the road in the trunk of her car. She grabs a towel and dries off quickly wrapping it around her. Then sticks her head out of the bathroom door and calls for Lex. Since she'd gotten lost the first night Lex moved her in the room next to his so he came a few moments later.

She notices stare at her his eyes raking over her small body, at noticing this she teases, "Like what you see Mr. Luthor." he mutely nods and meets her eyes with a hungry almost needing in his eyes. blushing and growing self conscious she clutches the towel tighter, "Uh Lex can I borrow a shirt or something my bag is in the back of my car and I can't wear this towel for the rest of the evening." The thought of her wearing nothing in his bed quickly comes to mind and he has to shake his head to dispel the thoughts then quickly leave before the temptation of taking her became too great. He comes back a few seconds later with a green button down shirt.

"Thanks Lex," he keeps standing there even though she stares at him expectantly waiting for him to leave. When he doesn't leave about three minutes later she says "thanks Lex but I'd like to get dressed in peace and _alone_" getting the picture quickly he swiftly leaves the room.

About a minute later she comes out of the room. The shirt comes down to the beginning of her thighs and the forrest green brings out her eyes, Lex needed to swallow hard to moisten his suddenly dry throat. Then he unexpectedly breathes, "I love you," Chloe is surprised at the least and just plain shocked at the most. she notices the vulnerable look in his eyes as he lools away from her almost as if he was ashamed of his declaration of love, then tries to back track, "You d-don't have to say it back if you don't w-want to Chloe."

"Lex look at me," when he still doesn't meet her eyes she cups his cheek with her hand and gently turns his face to her's to meet her eyes. she raises on her toes to kiss him gently on the lips when she pulls away she says against his soft lips, "I've been in love with you since we danced in Metropolis Lex I just didn't realize it until tonight when everyone was telling me to stay away from you."

After she says this Lex pulls Chloe against him crashing his lips to hers in a scortching kiss. His toungue sweeps past her lips tasting the bitterness of coffee and Listerine. Moaning into his mouth as he picks her up and takes her to his room gently laying her on the bed, as she begins to unbutton the shirt he wears. His hand begins to move up her thigh and his lips move to her Jaw causing her to whimper his name.

"Ahem," they hear from Lex's door way. "Lex do you think you could come here a moment," Lex groans in frustration and leans his forehead on Chloe's shoulder.

"Sure thing dad," leaning close to Chloe's ear he whispers, "I'll be right back," relishing as she shivered beneath him he gets up to follow his father.

When he comes back after a gruelingly boring conversation with his father about a meeting next week he finds Chloe sleeping peacefully. the look of contentment on her face causes Lex to just let her sleep, wrapping his arms tightly around her he faintly hears her whisper "Mine," before falling asleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Chloe awakens to the feeling of being watched and she immediately became alert but seeing the fact that it was lex she relaxed visibly, "Lex about last night," upon seeing the deflated look on his face and realizing that he thinks she's going to take back her declaration of love she quickly back pedals, "I love you more than anything, but last night we came really close to-" she trails off becoming embarrassed but she tries to go on while sitting up in the bed, " I just think that we should wait a little while for _that_step i um just don't think I'm ready,"

"Chloe I love you and I promise I won't pressure you to do anything you don't want or are one huindred percent ready for," she leans forward and kisses himquickly on the lips before getting out of the soft warm bed.

* * *

Martha Kent was one angry woman when she found out what had happened at Chloe's house. "Clark you had no right to ambush Chloe like that."

"But Mom Lex can really hurt Chloe and I'm-"

"No Clark this was Chloe's decision to make," The kind woman argues

"Maybe Clark's right Martha Lex could really hurt a great girl like Chloe."

"Look I've seen Lex with Chloe I think he genuinely cares about her," when she sees her husband about to say something else she turns to him and says "Unless you are about to agree with me Jonathon Kent I'd keep your mouth shut unless you want to sleep on th couch for the next six weeks." she leaves through the door and Jonathon looks at Clark sheepishly before shrugging and following his wife.

Chloe sits in the 'Torch' proofing her article when she sees Lana Lang walk through the door.

"Hi Chloe I just heard what happened at your house and I just wanted to stop by and say I'm on your side,"

"Thanks Lana you have no idea how much I appreciate this."


	8. Ryan

SORRY: I'm not going to be able to update regularly but bare with me I'm gonna try.

* * *

Chapter 8:Ryan

The next morning Clark receives a disturbing phone call from the boy who became like a little brother to him last year, goes to the Torch to do research on Summerholt. When he arrives he sees Lex and Chloe making out the latter hoisted up on her desk. He needs to clear his throat several times to get their attention. When he does he hears Lex sigh in frustration and quickly leaves not even sparing a glance in Clark's direction. Once the bald billionaire is no longer there Clark begins to explain why he's there, "Listen Chloe I'm not taking back what I did or apologizing for it but I need your help researching a place called Summerholt, now before you say no it is not for me it's for Ryan" Chloe nods realizing even though she and Clark were in a fight she wouldn't deny him this not when someone she knows is involved.

* * *

That evening Chloe and Lex were enjoying a movie on his green couch under a blanket when Clark bursts into the room with a very scrawny and pale Ryan next to him. "Look I know we aren't on the best of terms right now but I need you to look after Ryan for a while."

Chloe looks at the small tired boy and her heart breaks, she looks over at Lex and sees him agreeing with her so he says "Sure thing Clark but what exactly were they doing to him."

They noticed Ryan about to speak but Clark beats him to it quickly, "They were holding him for observation," Both Chloe and Lex know the farm boy is lying but don't push him on the matter, they just motion for Clark to join him and Chloe in the hall. "Clark we'll still help but we are now accessories to kidnapping," Lex says.

"I'm sorry I can-" Lex cuts Clark off by holding up his hand and saying, "As I said I'll still help you." as Clark begins to walk away Lex says while putting an arm around Chloe's waist, "things between you and I are still not ok, now whether or not Chloe forgives you is completely up to her." Clark nods in understanding and walks away.

They go back to where Ryan is and sees him already asleep on the couch Chloe smiles faintly and takes the blanket her and Lex were previously using around the slumbering boy on the couch, as she does this he couldn't help but think how much he'd love to see her tucking in their child _his _child. He shakes his head to chaase away the thoughts thinking he's being a little premature, but the thought of seeing her big and pregnant with his child pleases him immensely. when she catches him staring at her leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face she asks, "What are you smiling at," he thinks of telling her the truth for a moment but not wanting her to freak out he just replies, "Nothing just smiling."

* * *

At the 'Talon' Chloe helps Lana get ready for the surprise party they decided to throw for Ryan. about an hour later the guest of honor shows up. Ryan sticks to Clark like glue and Chloe and Lex sit in a booth having a good round of _verbal judo. _The party had to be cut short because Ryan became ill and had to leave. One week later Ryan died.

Chloe,even though she hadn't spent very much time with the weird but nice boy was saddened anyway. She drives to the mansion at a pace that would have even made Lex nervous to tell him about Ryan. By the time she made it to Lex the tears were falling freely now. "Ryan passed away," Chloe manages to choke out between tears. Lex upon seeing Chloe so upset takes the small blond in his arms and lets her cry into his chest usually he'd have more composure but he couldn't stop the one lone tear run down his cheek. "Hold me tonight Lex, I don't want to be alone tonight," she says looking into his eyes. He nods and holds her in his arms tightly all night.

* * *

Chloe realizes, due to Ryan's untimely passing, the next day that life is to short to stay angry at the people she loves so upon entering her house she calls out to her father. Gabe comes from the kitchen drying his hands "Chloe honey wha-" he's cut short by his daughter throwing herself into his arms and whispering, "I'm so sorry daddy," Gabe smiles tenderly at his daughter and wraps his arms around her telling her that that everything is all right. After Chloe pulls her self out of her father's embrace he leads them to the couch. After an hour, many tears and tissues and agreeing to let Lana live with them they got the Lex issue resolved, "You know I just want to keep you my baby girl forever and if your happy then so am I," Gabe Sullivan says then continues, "And as long as you abide by my rules," she smiles at him and says, "Thank you daddy now I'll be home tomorrow _with_my stuff from Lex's but I have a stop to make first." Gabe nods to his only daughter and walks her to the door.

Chloe arrives at the Kent Farm quickly going to Clark's 'Fortress' She sees him sitting on the sofa when he looks at her she sees the unbearable guilt in his eyes and her heart breaks for her friend, "Clark I'm so sorry about Ryan but I want you to know that everything between us is ok now I promise."

He offers her a weak smile and says, "Thanks Chlo' and what about Lex,"

"He's forgiven you too as long as you don't do it again," Lex says sneaking in behind them smiling at Clark.

Since that was their last night in the mansion at least the time being Chloe and Lex fall asleep in a tight embrace.


	9. Dichotic

Chapter 9 Dichotic

A few weeks later Chloe goes into the 'Talon' and sees Lex talking heatedly into his cellular device, he's on his way out so he simply smiles warmly at her and walks through the door. When Chloe regains the ability to breathe normally from the smile Lex had given her she begins the trek up to the counter, about halfway there she hears a crash and muffled shouts that sounds a lot like Lex's voice. When she steps out side and realizes that it is indeed Lex who is shouting and also beating up a Meter-Maids car with a nine iron he had intended to give to charity. She quickly goes over to him and gently places her small hand on his strong arm, which calms him immediately.

Later that day she steps into the 'Torch' and sees Ian Randall standing there looking at the 'Wall of Weird' they talk about things for a moment before Ian offers an interview which Chloe graciously accepts.

Lex gets to the hospital in record time in search of Mr. Kent who had broken his leg in a tractor accident. He sees the doctor who's in charge a tall brunette leaning over a chart. She and Lex begin to chat and he inadvertently insults the pretty Dr. Clark sees Lex and goes up to him, "Hey Lex you ok."

"We were just discussing the charms of small town medicine." Lex answers.

"Well as long as you're sure." Clark says eyeing the two.

* * *

"- forget the interview let's just call Ripley's," Chloe says sitting in the Talon listening to Ian talk about his achievements.

"Yeah it's a little intense," he says feigning humbleness.

"That's like saying the sun's a little hot."

"Hey you had a deadline right,"

"Oh yeah one of the pitfalls of enjoying yourself time really flies."

"Well maybe I could tag along and we could maybe grab a bite to eat afterwards or a movie," he asks this hoping for a yes so he could gain her trust.

Chloe realized that Ian just asked her out and without an ounce of hesitation says, "I'm sorry Ian but I'm kind of seeing someone at the moment. Let's just reschedule the interview."

"Oh sure Chloe." He is disappointed but at least he will get the interview he needed

"Thank god these math problems are killing me," Lana says upon seeing Clark.

"I'm sorry Lana but with my dad's leg I need to be on the farm."

"I could help you with those," Ian says looking between the two.

"Thanks Ian I would really appreciate that."

"No Problem."

* * *

Lionel Luthor sits in his office in the large mansion. He could not stand for his son's relationship with someone who could lead him away from his destiny and his only real family, Lionel.

The doors bust open revealing a very irate Dr. Helen Bryce, "Well I'm waiting for what I hope is a very good explanation as to why you ordered me to come here." She nearly shouts eyes narrowing.

"My son needs to end his relations with a Miss Sullivan, now since I have arranged for the two of you to take the same anger management classes I would like you woo my son. I would definitely make it worth your while." He says a smirk firmly in place and cool indifference in his eyes.

Seeing the person he had insulted earlier in his day in his same class made him slightly curious about the woman. "Dr. Bryce what did you do to land yourself in here,"

"Dropped kicked an orderly and you."

"Beat up a meter maids car with a nine iron."

"I've always wanted to do that how'd it feel,"

"Great," Lex says smiling.

"Well how about after class we go out to dinner and discuss our anger _issues_." She says a sly smile planted on her face.

"Uh Helen not that I'm not flattered but I'm seeing someone," with those parting words he leaves the shocked brunette to go into the class. Helen realizes that Lionel will be disappointed.

* * *

Lex speeds to the hospital his heart pounds in his chest and fear grips at his soul. He'd gotten a phone call from Clark, the frantic farm boy had told him to come to the hospital something happened to Chloe. Apparently some freak tried to throw _his_ Chloe over the Reeves Dam! He wanted to kill the bastard that tried to kill his world. He reaches the Medical center in record time.

Chloe heard a shuffle of feet on the hospital floor and slowly opens her eyes. She sees her boyfriend at the foot of her bed looking at her chart. "Hey," her voice is slightly raspy from sleep.

"You're going to be ok," he says relief in his every word.

"Yeah I'm going to be fine, c'mere," he rounds the bed and quickly lying next to her sighing into her hair as they hold on to one another for dear life all night long.


	10. Insurgance

Chapter 10: Insurgence

Stopping by the Mansion to spend time with her boyfriend Chloe walks down the expansive halls with ease and excitement. They seemed to keep missing each other while dealing with the strangeness of their 'Leafy Little Hamlet' so she decided to stay the night since her father was at a business conference all weekend.

When Chloe reaches Lex's office she stares with wide eyed shock at the disarray and destruction and there standing in the middle of it is Lex in his usual business attire only more disheveled holding a large crowbar. "Lex are you ok," she asks concern clearly in her voice and on her face as she rushes over to his side. He smiles faintly and nods then places his finger to his lips, "Big brother is watching or should I say big _daddy_." He whispers then moves aside to reveal several listening devices lying on his desk. Chloe's stomach twists in disgust at knowing Lex's father would do this to his own son. She bites her lip and her eyes dart around the room then she notices the blaring studio is the only untouched thing in the room. She nods towards it and he whirls around to get a better look, upon realizing that there could be some device in there he brought the crowbar down on it with a fury like if it was his own father's head. He removes the listening device from the stereo and lays it next to the others on his desk.

He then walks over to her and places his hand on the small of her back taking her car keys easily. When they are in the car and begins to drive Chloe asks, "What brought on the destruct-o-rama Lex."

"I lost a hundred fifty million dollar deal that only another man and I knew about then I noticed the first bug." He's driving like a maniac and his hands grip the steering wheel so hard that they are white.

"Lex I'm so sorry your dad is horrible but do you have to take your frustrations out on my vehicle." She says patting the dashboard.

"I could buy you a new car if the damage is too bad."

"I know but I like my car. Where are we going." She says smiling

"The 'Talon' you probably need a caffeine fix that way I can think of a place to stay away from my father's prying eyes," he says sending a smirk in her direction.

Chloe thought a moment and then remembered, "Lex you could stay with me my dad is out of town for the weekend. That was the reason I came to see you to stay the weekend with you, and as much as I like Lana she isn't the phenomenal conversationalist you are, plus I'm sure she wouldn't mind the company." She says with a bright smile. He's nodding thinking about how he'd deal with his father. By then they'd pulled into the front of the 'Talon'.

They walk into the coffee shop and quickly walk up to Lana, "Hey Lana," Chloe says.

"Hey Chloe, Lex how are you today." They give her their orders and she quickly goes to fill them. When she comes back Chloe begins to explain their dilemma, "Uh Lana Lex and I need to talk to you,"

"Ok Chloe," she says, motioning them to sit at one of the plush couches. As soon as they are seated Lex's phone begins ring.

"I'm sorry Chloe I need to take this you just explain to her I'll be back."

He rises gracefully from his seat and begins to walk to the exit Chloe watches him a moment before turning back to Lana. "So you needed to talk?"

"Oh uh yeah Lex's dad bugged his place and I was thinking he could stay with us if it was ok with you just while dad is out of town. But if you are weirded out at all by this then don't worry about it we'll go somewhere else." Chloe bites her lip nervousness swirls in her gut as she awaits the brunette's answer.

"Yeah sure," Then Lex walks back in and sits next to her putting his arm around the back of her chair. "Chloe can I speak to you alone," Lana asks.

"Sure," Lex kisses her temple and walks to the door again.

"Do you think you and Lex will Uh um," she trails off a blush spreading across her cheeks and it dawns on Chloe what she's talking about and heat goes to her cheeks as well in a very large blush.

"No you think me and Lex have um well we haven't done _that_ at all, who else thinks we've you know."

"Well you two seem to really love each other and you did live together for about a week while you and your dad were in that fight. The whole town thinks that you have; some people that is all your relationship is Chloe." Chloe's blood boils in anger as she tells Lana bye and leaves the 'Talon'.

When Lex sees his girlfriend he notices immediately something is wrong he quickly hands her, her keys and gets in the passenger side. She nods in understanding and says, "I guess it's my turn to abuse the vehicle." She turns on the car and begins to drive down the road.

"What is wrong Chloe?" he asks worriedly.

"Oh nothing it seems that half the town thinks this is nothing more than a physical relationship," she seethes a tear of obvious anger rolls down her cheek.

Lex is now just as angry how they could think that she'd be stupid enough to ever sleep with him however they probably think he'd either forced her into it or seduced her." Chloe in this town we are the outsiders too smart to even begin to understand their thought process behind that ludicrous idea, I love you, and as I've said before I want to make love with you but not until you are ready."

Chloe beams at him happy and touched at his passionate speech, and the anger begins to ebb away.

* * *

That night Chloe stares up into the face of Lex Luthor as he sleeps his arms possessively wrapped around her small waist. Her head lay on his chest and unconsciously drew circles on his shirt. She felt warm, safe, and happy. She just couldn't get to sleep; she glances at the clock and notices it is two thirty in the morning. She hears him mumble in his sleep and become restless moving away from that he was having a nightmare like the ones He's had before when they had slept in the same bed, and usually she could soothe him but not tonight apparently, he never wished to discuss his dreams once he awoke and she accepted that realizing he'd tell her when he was ready to. Then his mumblings grew louder, "Chloe no please no CHLOE!" she decides to shake him awake before he awoke Lana and he awakens almost immediately.

Lex hears the gentle sound of Chloe's voice guiding him awake. When he does he sits up almost immediately, staring into her worry filled green orbs he just wraps his arms around her waist buries his head into her chest and cries. Chloe is beyond shocked she'd never seen Lex loose it like this she comforts him to the best of her ability, "Shh its ok I'm not going anywhere I promise I'm here," she rocks him back and forth trying to calm him. After a minute or two he'd stopped crying, but stayed it their tight embrace a little longer, "Do you want to talk about it?" she asks. He pulls away to look in her eyes he couldn't explain it to himself much less her but he feels this compelling urge to explain it anyway.

"Ok, uh at first it was great we were driving I don't know where or why we just were and uh you told me the greatest news anyone would ever want to here," Chloe's curious as to what the thing was but he kept talking so she decides to ask later, "after that the car flips and somehow I get out. Then I'm in the hospital with Clark sitting by me and I ask for you and he tells me, Oh God, Chloe I love you so much If you die I'd never," he begins to cry again and Chloe just rubs his back until he's calm again and he just clings to her like a life preserver.

"Lex, what did I tell you that made you so happy?"

"You told me you were pregnant with my child." He answers looking into her eyes.

She completely disentangles herself from Lex thoughts swirling in her head thoughts of what if she was like her mom and couldn't hack it; or when did he want kids; did she even want kids, she suddenly feels tired thinking about this so much. Lex seems to see what is going through her head and the unsubtle reaction to that part of his dream.

Chloe I don't want to pressure you into having kids you're only sixteen I love you, and I want what you want when we are ready," he says kissing her lips gently.

"I love you too you just threw me there for a minute," he nods and they settle back into the bed to finally go to sleep.

* * *

The next morning Chloe wakes up still in Lex's arms and directly above her is the face of a very pissed off Gabe Sullivan. Chloe quickly wakes up Lex, realizes this does not bode well. "You both have two minutes to get your asses on that couch before I drag them there." He says in a low voice through clenched teeth. He hated this it was his worst nightmare to come home and find his boss in bed with his daughter. He paces until they are both on the couch. "Now see here Mr. Luthor you can fire me if you want too but, I want you to stay the hell away from my kid."

"What dad, now hang on a minute nothing happened last night I swear. He just needed a place to stay-" Her father cut her off

"No I don't care I won't let you throw your life away because of _him_," he says throwing venom into the word 'him'.

"Mr. Sullivan I would never fire you for stating your opinion, I would however like to state mine, whether or not I stay away should be her decision not yours and I am in love with her. Now it is true what she said nothing happened last night my father bugged my house and Chloe offered your humble abode for the weekend until all my father's equipment is out," Lex looked calm serene almost but on the inside nerves wracked him about whether Gabe would let Chloe be with him.

Gabe's face softens and says, "Aw hell just don't do that again I don't think my heart could take it." He realized then that he was fighting a losing battle as he stared at the man who may just be his son-in-law

* * *

Chloe bursts through the doors of Lex's study, "So did you plan the hostage situation or was it all one blissful accident Lex," she says crossing her arms over her chest her eyes narrowing slightly.

Lex knew she'd be irritated when she found out but not outright angry, he puts a smirk on his face and says, "The latter actually,"

"You could've killed Mrs. Kent, _Mrs. __Kent_,"

"Listen they were only supposed to give him a taste of his own medicine Dad and Mrs. Kent wasn't even supposed to be there Chloe,"

"That's not the point Lex the point is you need to stop these twisted chess game you play with your dad or the next person who gets caught in the crossfire may not be as unscathed," She warns him. Then his phone rings.

"Luthor," Chloe watches Lex's face pale as he hears what the person on the other line tells him what is obviously bad news, "Yes thank you I'll be there as soon as I can Bye," he hangs up and quickly rises up from his chair saying, "I need to leave my father has been shot,"

* * *

I know he's OOC during the nightmare scene, but I can't help it this scene was in my brain and it wouldn't go away until I wrote it down


	11. Prodigal

This Chapter also includes the episode Suspect and a brief recap of Rush since these are not my favorite episodes I made their involvement as brief as possible.

* * *

Chapter 11: Prodigal

Chloe knows deep in her heart that neither Jonathon Kent nor Lex could have possibly shot the notorious Lionel Luthor no matter what the motives could have been. Sitting at her desk she sees Lana walk in to the 'Torch's' office, "Hey Lana what can I do for you this evening,"

"I was wondering if you would consider looking up Henry Small."

"Well ok don't get mad but I kind of already did but if you want the real answers you could use this new fangled invention called the door bell," she hands over the file she has on Henry Small and she walks out and Chloe gets to work on the 'Lionel got shot' issue.

Lex is surprised that he feels scared that his dad may die he couldn't understand why Lionel had always been an unnatural father and he'd never wanted to see me happy and undermined him in everything, including stealing his company the thing that could set him apart from his father and start a life of his own. Now his father wants him to come back to Metropolis and Luthorcorp Like nothing happened, yet despite all of this he still feels worry. Then Chloe pops into his head and an intense need to see her came to him he'd just gotten his keys when Clark comes up to him, "Are you framing my dad?" the farm boy accuses.

"After all this time you think I'd be capable of something like that." Lex says genuinely hurt that he'd think him capable of that.

"I'm sorry Lex I just don't know what to believe anymore." He then walks away.

Chloe sits in the 'Torches' office about an hour after Lana's visit and had been investigating Lex's father's attempted murder. When she hears a suave familiar voice sound from the door way, "Why is it that even in a coma my dad can still get to me." She looks up to see Lex leaning against the doorway with his hands buried in the pockets of his suit his shirt is slightly wrinkled from being worn too long and no suit jacket and Chloe could see the lean muscular frame through the thin material and is slightly distracted, before remembering he had asked a question.

"No matter what happens he's still your dad," She answers, coming over to him and wrapping her arms around him as a sign of comfort. Lex had never felt warmer now being in the arms of the woman he loves returning her embrace he leans down to smell her hair sighing in contentment.

In the end it turns out that Sheriff Ian did it because he'd taken a bribe from Lionel and Lionel had been blackmailing him to remain his own personal puppet and Lionel would be fine, and he moved back to Metropolis alone.

The next week both Chloe and Pete are possessed, and forced them to be act completely out of character and fortunately Lex noticed that she had a wound on the back of her neck similar to the one his worker had and was able to get her into the hospital before she accidentally killed herself and Gabe had been out of town.

* * *

Lex is sitting in his Limo listening to the rain the window waiting for his brother to come out of the building. Lex is actually excited, he'd get his father out of his life for good and he'd get the brother he'd never had, he is curious about the boy who'd hopefully accept him as family.

He notices a young man obviously running for her life and steps out of the car, "Lucas,"

He looks strangely and asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm your brother get in," Lex says getting in followed by a shocked Lucas. Lex couldn't believe how much he looked like Lionel.

When they arrive at their destination Lionel is there waiting for them. He hugs his son with what appears to be great affection Lex however could see the rouse He just hopes Lucas can as well. Then Lionel suggests Lucas go get something to eat. When they know Lucas is out of earshot they verbal spar about the repercussions of the boy's arrival.

The next day Lucas is taken to a farm to meet a few of Lex's friends before stopping to meet Chloe his brother's girlfriend. He is slightly unimpressed with the farm boy and instantly bored by him and really put off by his odd manner.

Then Lex takes him by the local high school and when he enters the place he is surrounded by banners with Crows on them he is a little weirded out by such displays of school affection. He is lead to a practically abandoned part of the school. When they draw closer he hears the click of rapid typing. Then they enter the small room with at least three computers at the center is a bent head of blond hair, when Lex says, "Hello," the head looks up and Lucas sees a pretty blond haired girl with a bright warm smile and big kind green eyes. As Lex introduces them he can't help but think if it would be easy to steal her away from his brother.

"Hello Lucas," she extends her hand and he shakes it impressed with the tight grip.

"Chloe I have heard so much about you," he says shooting her a sly grin. Lex feels uneasy about the look on his brother's face and the thoughts that were probably going on in his head he wouldn't let him take Chloe from him never.

"Well Lucas why don't we get home."

"Sure, see you later Chloe." With a wink he lets himself out of the Torch.

Lucas heard the argument about him being here between his brother and father at the mansion about an hour later, and then Lionel kicks his brother out and he smiles now he could have his brother's life.

* * *

Chloe gets ready for bed when he hears a banging on his door she quickly goes down to get the door, when she opens it she sees a slightly wet, from the rain, Lex Luthor at her door. She can immediately sense that he's angry

"Lex what is wrong?'

"My father no longer sees me as a Luthor may I stay here tonight I really have no where else I would rather sleep."

"Chloe who is it," Gabe asks coming to the door. His eyes narrow when he sees lex at the door.

"Dad Lex's father just kicked him to the curb can he stay here tonight please he has no where else to go."

"Fine, but listen here Luthor you will sleep on the couch if I so much as think you've stepped one toe in my kids room I'll blow your head off," there is a ghost of a smile on his face

Chloe knew she'd never be able to sleep with Lex only a few feet away when she is in the same building she feels almost drawn to him. She throws back the covers and easing from the bed. When she reaches the couch she could tell he isn't' asleep either, "Chloe what are you doing down here," realizing why she is down here is because of him he smiles and continues, "Chloe as much as I want you in my arms I just got your father to trust me, I don't want to mess that up. Please don't be mad." Gabe watches the exchange from the top of the stairs and realizes he'd need to talk with him and probably apologize to the man once the mess with his brother is straightened out because he is pleased he's respecting his wishes even though it would risk pissing off his daughter.

Lucas had to admit he is rather pleased with himself he now has the life he's always wanted everything in his brother's life, well almost every thing, he had to admit he is intrigued by his brother's girlfriend and the promising chase she represents.

* * *

Chloe talks to Clark the next day in the Torch's office, "You talking about Lucas Luthor,"

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"Are you kidding I'm dating his brother, plus 'Prodigal Luthor Son Returns' that's front page material for the daily planet, and he got Lex kicked out last night he's camping out on my couch,"

"Well I don't trust him," Clark says as Chloe hands him the file.

Meanwhile at the mansion Lex and Lucas confront each other, "Get out Lex you've lost,"

"I'll bet the people in Edge city are looking for you." For a moment Lex thought he saw fear in his brother's eyes.

"You really think he'll love you he won't," with those parting words he leaves.

* * *

Lucas goes to the 'Talon' to see the money pit he owns and sees Kent late for his first shift when Lucas demands his dismissal and Lana refuses he leaves in a huff out the back way and then hears the familiar sounds of bikes he turns around and sees the people from Edge City coming towards him. Then Clark saves him. After that he decides to walk to his car. Along the way he sees Chloe walking along the side walk. Grabbing the gun from his back he quickly sneaks up behind her and knocks her out. He carries her to her car and binds her hands and feet and tapes her mouth just in case she wakes up, then goes to get his brother.

Gabe stares at his boss with a wary eye, "Look I overheard you talking to Chloe last night and I just want to say thank you for risking my daughter's wrath for you to get my respect. So I wanted to say I'm beginning to accept you."

Lex just smirks in Gabe's direction and is about to say thank you when the door busts open and Lucas comes barreling in. He grabs Lex by the collar and renders him unconscious and shoving him into the car. It is time to call in his dad.

* * *

When Lex comes to his eyes meet the frightened green eyes of his girlfriend and his chest grips with fear and slight confusion as to why she is even here., "Chloe what are you doing here you are not even apart of this." His eyes dart to Lucas who explains

"I thought it would be interesting to add a femme fatal in the mix don't you Lex," He leans down next to Chloe throwing his arm over his shoulder. Lex notices her eyes fill with rage and tears.

"This is all a sick game to play with your dad!" Chloe says her voice thick with emotion. Then they hear the heavy confident stride of Lionel Luthor and tape covers her mouth once more as her tears begin to fall.

She then watches the train wreck unfold so fast she dared not blink for fear of missing something. Somehow Lucas dropped his gun and fell to the floor and two shots ring out.

"Checkmate, dad," Lex says from his position

"Yeah they both contained blanks _pops_." Lionel says nothing he just storms out enraged.

Lex is untied by his brother and swiftly goes to Chloe, "Are you alright you were not apart of any of this," he tries to hug her but she just pushes away from him.

"Don't touch me," her voice is barely above a whisper, "I could've died simply by knowing you, God how could I have been so stupid,' she says the last part mostly to herself.

"I'm going home Lois will give me a ride don't follow me Luthor or you'll be sorry,"

"Chloe please-"

"Don't dammit Lex you are hurting me being near you is physically painful at the moment so just please back off." She runs out of the room tears falling rapidly down her cheeks.

As she leaves the Luthorcorps building Lionel notices her and the gears of his twisted old mind begin to churn the perfect punishment for his son coming to his mind.


	12. The Sun will come out Tomorrow

Chapter 12: The Sun will come Out Tomorrow

Lex arrives in Smallville and the first thing he would usually do is see Chloe instead he goes to the Kent's. He goes to the old Barn and finds his best friend doing homework, "Listen Clark I need to borrow a sleeping bag I promise I'll bring it back and explain when I do."

"Sure Lex wait here," he quickly goes to get the requested item in the house as he stood there waiting for Clark to return the fact that Chloe is no longer with him and may never be again sends his head spinning and for the first time in a long time he feels fear of losing the one he loves, only this time instead if at the hands of death it would be his own fault for being too confident and taking Chloe for granted, a mistake he won't make again. Then Clark returns with a worn red sleeping bag and Lex quickly thanks his friend again before departing for his vehicle.

* * *

Lois had let Chloe just borrow her car since she had a cold and was unable to travel. When Chloe arrived home all she wants to do is sleep and cry the pain away. Unfortunately for Chloe fate is an evil mistress of Satan because a Porsche is parked in her drive way with a certain billionaire leaning against it. she gets out of Lois' vehicle and says, "Go away Lex," walking right passed him her heart giving a painful throb as she passes too close and catches a whiff of his scent and sees the pain filled look in his eyes.

"No not until you hear me out,"

"Well I hope you brought a blanket and change of address cards because that is not going to happen, oh and on those cards put 'The Sullivan's Front Yard' because you are getting no where near the front door." With those words she goes into the house.

Upon entering she promptly locks the door and noticing that she is the only one in the house she scribbles a note saying, 'Lex and I had a fight in bed sleeping no one let him in please.' After setting the note on the coffee table she quickly goes to her room and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow to the faint sound of Lex pounding on the door.

* * *

Sleep comes swiftly to an end when Chloe hears a crack of thunder outside her window, causing her to jump up in the bed. She looks at her clock and sees she'd been asleep nearly three hours. Knowing she would need to face Lex sooner or later, she throws back the covers with a resigned sigh. She puts on her slippers and heads for her front door.

When she exits her home she trips on a shivering Lex who is asleep on her porch in an old slightly familiar sleeping bag. She rolls her eyes and gently kicks him awake.

"Ok let's talk Lex," she looks over at his 'bed' and asks, "Where'd you get that poor excuse for a sleeping bag, Lex,"

"Chloe this is hardly time for an interview," at her raised eyebrow that clearly states tread carefully he clears his throat and says, "the Kents but you did not come out here to discuss my sleeping arrangements. So let's go inside-"

"No," Chloe cuts him off, "we discuss this out here it will be easier to keep you out than to kick you out." She says her anger rising to the surface. "I could have been severely injured today just because I know you, and just because of this warped game you play with 'Daddy Dearest' and its like as long as you one up your old man you don't care who gets hurt in the crossfire including me."

"How can you even say that Chloe of course I care you weren't even supposed to be there Lucas just brought you and the bullets were blank."

"But the next time they may not be, god Lex I love you and because of that alone I could die by association, or I could get a phone call saying one of your numerous enemies finally-" she chokes on her final words unable to fathom them much less speak them.

He sees her shoulders droop in defeat he sees the tears mix with the rain and his heart breaks at what he had put her through and, his heart also gives a little tug that someone cares enough about him if he lives or dies. He knew if he was a better man he would just walk away now, instead he walks over to her and said "I love you I'll protect you Chloe and don't worry about me I'll always make it back to you."

Her green eyes lock onto his blue ones in a teary gaze. He gently captures her lips with his own as rain pours down around them. They go to deepen the kiss and Chloe moans into his mouth letting his tongue slide and tangle with hers. He picks her up her legs wrapping around his waist, and heads into the direction of her house. When he gets the door closed he backs her into the wall gently pinning her hands on either side of her face their fingers intertwining. His lips move to her collarbone and he sucks up the rain water that had pooled in the hollow of her bone causing her to whimper his name. "Lex make love to me," he lifts his head to meet her eyes seeing no doubt in her green orbs he smashes his lips to hers once more picking her up bridal style and carrying her to her bedroom.

* * *

The next morning Chloe wakes up with the arms of Lex Luthor spooning her from behind. Not ready to open her eyes yet she relishes in the memories from the night before. She turns over onto her back the arms encompassing her waist possessively tighten as she moves; she opens her eyes and notices a slight frown crosses Lex's face as he sleeps. Then his eyes flutter open and when they see Chloe they fill with love and kindness. He thinks how he could have deserved someone like Chloe is so beyond him, then his thoughts turn dismal as he thinks he probably wouldn't be able to take it if Chloe

Regretted last night or worse if she thought it is the perfect 'Goodbye'.

Noticing the worry mix with the love in his blue eyes she probably realizes he needs reassurances about last night though she didn't know why, last night had been beautiful. She presses her hand against his cheek and he looks directly into her eyes, "Lex I love you and I don't regret last night, but if we are going to survive each other some things are going to have to change."

He kisses her shoulder and breaths against it, "What I'll do anything to keep you with me, just name it."

"You need to stop the games you play with your father because next time they may not be blanks I believe I mentioned this before." She says smiling.

"How?" he asks simply, a desperate look in his eyes.

"You find a way to forgive him for all the shit he put you through, and until then try to cut him out of your life."

"I've tried he will never leave us alone."

"Then let him start the game and unless you have no choice don't play."

"Ok Chloe I'll try I promise I will, just please don't leave me again." His lips press to her shoulder again.

"I won't ever leave again I promise Lex." She kisses his head since that is the most reachable place then sits up gathering the sheet around her leaving Lex the blanket, and winces slightly, but not slightly enough to go unnoticed by Lex and guilt washes over him in waves that he may have hurt her.

"Chloe are you alright, did I hurt you last night" he asks worriedly guilt clearly in his voice.

She'd hoped he hadn't notice her wince but since he had she might as well explain, "No Lex you didn't I'm just a little stiff this morning."

"Oh ok," he places a small kiss in the small of her back since she wasn't facing him, his lips move up her back and he feels her shiver and goose bumps spread across her skin. Then they hear the voice of Lana Lang, "Chloe I found your note I just wanted to see if-" before either of them could warn the brunette she opens the door saying, "you're ok," her eyes nearly fall out of Lana's skull and she quickly apologizes, "I-I'm sorry I should've knocked," she backs out of the room. Then Chloe gets up and continues to get ready for her day, all the while blushing profusely and Lex smirking in amusement.

* * *

I know it is a short chapter but I've wanted to get this out there since I wrote this in my notebook a year ago.


	13. Twisted Propositions

Chapter 13: Twisted Propositions

Chloe enters the 'Talon' to get her caffeine fix and confront Lana who had been avoiding her since she walked in them, and after three weeks Chloe had had enough before going to the 'Torch'

"Hey Lana," Chloe says walking up to her.

"Chloe," she says before quickly going to get another order.

"Oh come on Lana what you saw wasn't that bad and if it is I'll pay for therapy, but I miss my only girl type friend, besides Lois who is visiting her sister in Copenhagen and I'm dying to talk to someone about it,"

"Ok Chloe we can talk when I get home I promise and I've been dying to ask you about it any way but I really am busy." She says smiling at the blonde.

"Great see you when you get home."

* * *

About three weeks have passed since that night and Lex is slowly cutting his father out of his life. Chloe walks into the 'Torch' to work on the final issue of the year. When she sees her beloved newspaper she is shocked at the disarray it looked completely ransacked. Her heart plops to her stomach as the tears begin to fall.

"Chloe?" Clark asks as he walks in and notices the destruction.

"Clark I'm gonna fix this you have the day off," she brushes bast him and swiftly gets to her car and heads in the direction of the mansion.

Unfortunately instead of finding Lex he found his father. "Sorry Mr. Luthor I thought you were Lex." She turns to leave

"Wait Miss Sullivan I have something I wish to discuss with you." He smiles at her back when he sees her stiffen, and she turns to face him. "I've been following the 'Torch' and I must say you are very good at what you do," The double entendre of his words is not lost on Chloe and her skin begins to crawl. "I remember Martha saying how poorly they invest in the journalistic department in your school, and I thought I'd lend a hand by updating the 'Torch'"

Chloe's reporter brain goes into overdrive as she could smell a rat when she sees one, but she is curious, "What's the catch?" she watches him get up and circle her like a predator stalks his prey.

He scoffs in her direction and says, "Normally that remark would wound me Miss Sullivan, but this time however-"

"Cut the bullshit and tell me what you want," Chloe says interrupting him, and for a moment she thought she saw shock on his craggy face.

"I want you to stay away from my son, and if the loneliness is too much to bear I'm sure we could come to some _arrangement_." He's standing directly in front of him and he places a hand on her arm, which she immediately shakes off. Knowing what he meant by 'arrangement'

"You sick sadistic twisted Bastard, you can take your propositions and shove them up your ass, why do you hate your son so much he has done nothing to you except try to gain your warped approval. Or is it the fact that he's happy and in love with me. So as much as I love the 'Torch' I'm sorry I will decline." She turns to leave before she becomes physically violent.

"I love Lex and I know what is best for him and you are taking away his destiny by keeping him from me." He says

"You just want control of him so he can become like you well let me tell you something Mr. Luthor as long as there is breath in my body I will fight tooth and nail for Lex's soul and I can be a formidable opponent," she vows with a passion Lionel hadn't seen for his son since Lillian died he is beginning to admire the gutsy blond and if she was on his side she would be a perfect fit for lex but since she isn't he needs her to either switch sides or move out of the way.

"Oh Miss Sullivan before I forget I meant to inquire about your father's health everything is well I hope."

Chloe could read the threat between the lines and she wheels back around, "You Son of a Bitch if you hurt my dad you will become the next Jimmy Hoffa,"

"Careful Miss Sullivan I could push one in my phone and destroy your entire life maybe even end it, now do we have a deal,"

Chloe knew her backs against the wall so her shoulders slump in defeat and she says, "Can I at least think about it?"

"Very well just don't think too long Miss Sullivan."

* * *

Speeding down the road he races to the mansion Lex tries to get to Chloe before his father does. He knows his father would be there he'd gotten a tip from his loyal butler Steven. However when he stopped by the school to see Chloe and tell her about his father Clark stopped him and told him about the 'Torch's' destruction and about her going to see you to see if it could be fixed.

He sees her car speed in the other direction he shuts his eyes tightly as the slow burning anger towards his father comes to him. He pulls a very illegal u-turn and signals for Chloe to pull over.

When they are both stopped Lex gets out of his car as does Chloe and she runs to him she buries her head into his chest and just sobs, sobs for Lex because of what he's had to put up with for his whole life and for Her father who will probably get hurt because of this. Lex wraps her in his arms tightly and whispers soothing words into her ear. About thirty minutes later she stops crying and lifts her head to meet his eyes, she could see worry, concern, anger, and understanding in them. "You want to tell me what happened," he asks gently wiping her tears away.

"Uh well I went over to your house to see if you could help me set up a new 'Torch' since it was destroyed and your dad was there. And he offered me a deal that basically made me choose between the Torch and you when and if I sleep with him, after I told him no he well then he just got _charming_, he threatened my dad; and then things became very vocal." She offers him a watery smile and steps away from his embrace, and instantly missed his warm arms, but also needed her space.

Lex's stomach twists in disgust at his father's gall to try and tempt Chloe he'd need to do more research Chloe isn't the one to back down from anything, "Why don't you go home I'll be there later."

"Lex don't do something rash please,"

He smiles at her and counters, "You know me,"

"Yes that is what worries me." She steps in her car and begins to drive in the direction of her house.

Lex storms into his study and finds his father speaking into the phone, "Hang up before I do," Lex says his mask of aloofness firmly in place he leans over the desk his palms flat on the smooth surface his eyes narrowed, Lionel could see the barely leashed fury in his eyes and for the first time Lionel feels fear that he had pushed his son too far, but the feeling only lasted a moment. He ends his phone call and looks up at his son's face.

"To what do I owe your wrath today Lex," he says leaning back an easy smirk on his face leaning back in his chair.

"You threatened Chloe dad, why can't you leave us the hell alone."

"You both need to learn a lesson in family loyalty, son."

"I don't need you dad and that fact threatens your power over me and you think you can do what ever you want to restore control over me," Lex says. "But guess what dad you have lost now leave Chloe alone and let us live our life in peace." He rises up from the desk and begins to turn and walk away.

"Lex you should know that a true victor never gives up," Lionel says from his seat, "And it would be in both your best interests if you uh how do the youth of today put it ah yes, 'take a break' if you don't who knows what could happed, after all she gets into so many scrapes, and her father's job is rather dangerous." Lex stops briefly before continuing to make his exit his heart filling with sadness for probably having to give up his one chance at happiness, Chloe.

He stops outside the room to take a breath and try to pull himself together when his father's voice filters to his ears obviously on the phone, "Charles do you remember the little uh problem I mentioned…yes the one with my son, well my son refuses to fix it himself I believe he needs a little help, could you lend him a hand with her and perhaps her father…excellent, the payment will be there as soon as it is done, you're a good man Charles."

Lex knew who Charles is; he is one of the most highly paid hit man in the world and he knew Chloe is in trouble.

"Dad, dad," she yells upon entering her home panic enters when he doesn't answer right away, but relief sweeps through her is as her father comes out of the kitchen drying his hands.

"Chloe what is it I just started to make dinner." He says worried at the panicked tine in her voice and eyes. Then she throws herself into his arms thankful he is there and not out or worse. When she pulls herself from his embrace she says, "Dad listen to me I can't explain right now but do you think you could go stay with Uncle Sam for a few days,"

"Chloe what are you," Gabe does not get to finish his question because Lex comes into the house. And quickly takes Chloe into his arms, thinking how bad things had gone since only yesterday had been a good day.

"My father just hired a highly paid hit man for you both, and we need to get out of here and lay low for the next few months, he is only contracted for three months if he doesn't get his target my father will either fire or kill him."

"Ok I'm a little lost what the hell is going on?" Gabe says frustrated.

"I'm sorry dad I never meant to get you dragged into this mess, I need to go pack."

"I apologize as well Mr. Sullivan, this is my fault. Listen I villas in over many countries I can hire decoys in five seconds to be on a plane to every single one of them and my secretary call the press and send them on a very wild goose chase and we go our separate ways, until this is resolved."

"How would that work where would we go and when?" Gabe asks.

"The villas where the decoys wouldn't be and immediately if at all possible," Lex explains.

"Ok but Chloe goes with you she'll be safer with you," Gabe relents a feeling of helplessness wells in his chest.

"I'd die for her I promise you that."

"I know you would Lex," there is a faint smile on his face and acceptance mixes with understanding in his eyes. Lex smiles back and then begins to make the phone calls to his secretary and decoys.

Then Chloe comes down the stairs with her duffel bag, "I called Lana and told her to stay with Nell for the summer because of everything that happened." She says wiping her eyes. She hugs her dad again and tells him she loves him and to be safe. She swallows the lump in her throat and nods to Lex to tell him that she is ready as she'll ever be.

Driving in silence Chloe and Lex are half way to the airport. He looks at her a moment and her eyes get wide and she yells, "Lex!" before he turns his eyes back to the road and another car looms dead ahead, and collides into him, and Lex's vision goes white.

* * *

HA HA HA a very big cliff now I know some are mad at it and I may update faster if you Review.


	14. Going Home

Chapter 14: Going Home

Staring at the death announcement again Chloe flips the station and hears the same thing. When she'd woken up she had been in a bed with Lex next to her bed saying she'd been out for two weeks and that had been nearly two months ago. 'Tycoon's son Lex Luthor was killed nearly two months ago in a tragic car accident with his young girlfriend Chloe Sullivan now his next of kin had been his best friend's mother, a Mrs. Martha Kent, who still has not made a comment to any one about it. Neither is Lionel Luthor who completely broke down in the middle of another press conference-' Chloe tunes out as a wave of nausea crashes into her and she bolts to the bathroom of the tiny hotel room they had rented indefinitely until this mess is completely over with, which is where Lex had been getting ready for his day with the only people who knew they were alive which were their secret service.

"Chloe honey are you ok."

"Yeah we should seriously not be eating Mexican from the gas station down the street any more."

"Are you sure this is not the first time this has happened you think I haven't noticed." He was right this had been happening on and off since they got there three months ago.

"I'm fine Lex." She insists "I wanna go home Lex I miss my dad." She says getting up on shaky legs and washes out her mouth.

"Are you sure you aren't pregnant?" he'd meant it as a joke but when he sees the paleness of her face and his heart rate speeds up "No we are always so care- except for the first time I got caught up in the heat of the moment and we didn't use anything. God Chloe I am so _sorry_." Guilt is everywhere for Lex.

A big smile broke across her face as she runs back into the living room and listens to the woman on the TV lex follows sitting next to her, "Now we just received news that Lionel Luthor was just found by security detail apparently the man died of a heart attack in his office At the Metropolis Branch of Luthorcorps-" Lex couldn't help it he feels a twinge of sadness resonating in his chest as he heard the news sure he is happy he could go back to his life of course, Chloe places her small hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry I know he wasn't a saint but he is still your dad."

He smiles at her then remembered, "Chloe you get packed up I'll be back in a little while I need a moment to myself." She nods in understanding and he leaves the small hotel room.

When he comes back she's all packed up and ready to go when he hands her a box, "We need to be sure Chloe."

Tears leak out behind her closed eyelids as the results come in and she leans against the tub in the small bathroom, the mocking ironic smiling face. She feels like she'd stared at it for days before she hears the banging on the door. Lex she wonders if he'd be happy about it the thought goes through her head as she lets him in and hands him the test and his eyes search her worried ones. Then he sees the results of the test and her heart lifts as she sees his bright eyes and smile. But then her heart crashes again as she thinks she may not be ready for this or if she'd end up like her mom. They then get up and begins head out for Smallville.

"Lex couldn't stop from beaming he already loved the baby and it is only the size of a pea at the moment if that then he notices Chloe's down cast face and he realizes that she may not want kids yet. And his heart constricts almost painfully as he thinks about what he is about to give up but he says, "You know Chloe I will understand if you don't want to do this and I'll love you no matter what the decision is."

She looks at him and sees the unbelievable sadness in his blue eyes and realizes she could ever just simply not go through with this because she loves Lex and she loves the baby even if it was a surprise.

"I'm keeping it Lex it is made with too much love to get rid of." She takes Lex's hand and he looks at her with intense passion and love that it makes her shiver.

They'd been on the road about two hours both lost in their own thoughts when Lex blurts out, "Do you think I'll be like my father," Lex asks the fear in his eyes causes tears to spring to her eyes and she responds her voice thick with emotion, "No Lex you are nothing like your father. However none of the women in my family has been able to escape the insanity in their genes."

"No and I'll tell you why, because we love each other and I swear I'll keep you sane if it kills me."

His hand comes to rest on her still flat stomach and he sees the frown, "What are we going to tell my dad?"

"Déjà vu," Lex chuckles as they pass the Smallville sign.

* * *

When they drive through town and notice the 'Talon' closing and are surprised to see Lois closing the doors. They get out saying hi and they see Lois give Chloe a bear hug cutting off most oxygen supply and her face light up in a huge smile. "Chloe thank God Uncle Gabe is going nuts with worry he's been home two days,"

"Lo' I need oxygen." She lets Chloe go reluctantly and eyes Lex with a glare. When Chloe notices this she smirks at her over protective cousin and says, "Nice kitty, not that I'm not happy to see you what are you doing here?"

"I'm completing my senior year here to be closer to you and to gat away from the general before I lost the remaining fries in my happy meal," She says hugging her again only more briefly then states, "You should get home." Chloe nods at her and follows Lex back to the car.

* * *

Gabe Sullivan rushes to meet his daughter and wraps his arms around her in a tight embrace and picks her up. "God I was so worried Chloe I love you sweet heart."

"I love you too daddy now Lex and I have something to tell you so if you could hold on to that feeling for a few more minutes."

Lex's heart twists in shame and guilt as he watches the heart felt moment between the two realizing he maybe the one to ruin a great relationship between a parent and child. He follows them into the house with a heavy heart.


	15. First Day of School

Chapter 15: First Day of School

Gabe is in shock his eyes darting from Chloe to Lex then to her stomach and back to Chloe. Then anger sets in he moves so quickly his movements are nearly invisible and he shoves Lex into the wall, "You. Sonovabitch. If. You. Ever. Come. Near. Her. Again. I. Will. Kill. You." With every word he slams Lex's head into the wall not nearly enough to hurt him though. Chloe shoots out of her seat and grabs a hold of his sleeve, "Dad stop he didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do." She'd never seen him this angry and it kind of scared her a little to think about how bad it could get. When he turns to Chloe his gaze softens and he lets Lex down and they return to their seats. He takes a deep breath and says, "Chloe what about school, the torch your dreams."

"They will happen just not as fast as I'd planned."

"Mr. Sullivan I'd never let Chloe give up on her dreams." Gabe looks between them and sighs realizing there is nothing she can really do.

"Ok tomorrow we'll go to the center and get everything checked out Mr. Luthor under the circumstances I want Chloe to sleep here tonight and preferably _alone_." Lex nods not liking the idea of leaving Chloe alone for the night but understood Gabe's reasoning and left even if somewhat reluctantly. "Honey you must be tired let's go to bed Lana's already asleep."

* * *

The next morning Chloe and Lex wait in a room at the Medical Center. Chloe had to admit that she's nervous about it but also slightly excited. Lex looks at her and she sees similar emotions. The nurse comes in a few seconds and takes her blood without a word and leaves. "Chloe I love you and you have no Idea what this means to me." His hand covers her stomach and he smiles tenderly. "I love you too Lex." He kisses her temple and smells her hair. And then the doctor comes in and says. "Well you are infact pregnant congratulations." She says staring down at her chart, when she looks up she smiles softly and says, "Now we are going to see if everything is ok. This may be a little cold." She says as she puts the gel on her stomach. They look at the screen and see a small thing on the screen and the doctor says, there it is. She pushes a few buttons and a sound fills the room. "and that is its heart beat." Lex stares at Chloe with happy tears filling his eyes and so much love in his gaze that she thinks her heart might burst from happiness.

They leave the hospital with a tape of the sonogram and Lex passes the turn to go to his house. "Lex where are we going?"

"I need to make a pit stop first."

They arrive at the Kents a few minutes later. And they step through the door. They all smile at each other and then he hears, "Lex!" And Lois barrels through the door and punches lex right in the jaw making him fall over she keeps punching him with every word, "You. Knocked. Up. My. Baby. Cousin." Chloe's able to drag Lois away before she knocks Lex out and he stands up and takes the ice Mrs. Kent had already gotten out and they all turn to the small blonde who'd turn beet red. "Uncle Gabe told me you were keeping it. Is it true" Lois says. Trying to catch her breath and when Chloe nods she says, "I need to get out of here." And then Chloe runs after her, "Lois wait." They are now in the Kent's drive way the others on the porch to mediate if necessary. "Chloe how could you let this happen you were always the responsible one you were like my hero I never, jeez you're going to throw your life away because of this."

"No I'm not this kid may change my life but my keeping it doesn't mean I'm throwing it away."

"Chloe I need to process and this is your decision to make tell que ball I'm sorry." With that she gets in her car to leave.

Chloe walks back over to Lex and says, "Well I guess Lana is the only one left to tell." She sees Clark looking at her stomach with narrowed eyes and she felt slightly uncomfortable like he could see right through her.

They go to the 'Talon' and sees Lana filling orders. "Hey Lana."

"Chloe, Lex how are you. And I heard your conversation last night so I guess congratulations are in order."

"Thank you Lana." Chloe hugs the brunette and then they smile.

* * *

As Chloe walks down the hall she feels slightly uneasy she knows that the news of the baby was all over town by now and the student body whispering and staring as she passed confirms her suspicions she's slightly uncomfortable of being the center of the town's blatant gossip pool but she can't help that.

As she enters the 'Torch' she sees Pete standing there, and is a little surprised by his appearance because ever since she'd begun her relationship with Lex he had made himself scarce. "So are condolences or congrats in order Chlo."

"Pete if you are here to berate me then leave because I already have a headache and have gotten enough enough of that from everyone else."

"I'm sorry Chloe," Pete says genuinely sorry, "but I just wanted to tell you not to ask me to babysit."

She smiles at him and nods realizing her relationship with the boy will never be as strong as it once was but he will always be there for her if she ever needed him. "Deal." He leaves soon after that and she's left alone for about an hour. Then Lois and Clark come in clearly arguing about something.

"Chloe talk to your cousin please," she looks up from the article she is working on and sees the annoyed expressions on their faces and sighs "Ok what's up."

"Well Smallville here was saying I should join the paper because I'm curious."

"No I said you were nosy I see the family resemblance now." Clark corrects Lois. They are inches apart and Chloe has a wry grin on her face.

"Should I leave the room?" she teases.

They don't meet her eyes and her smirk widens and say, "Look Lo' if you want a job here that is cool you can report with Clark be the dynamic duo of the journalistic world."

She nods and they quickly leave. Chloe smiling and shaking her head as she goes back to her article.

The rest of her day goes normally. Never aware that someone is watching her every move.


	16. Extinction and Perry

Chapter 16: Extinction and Perry

Chloe heard about Lana nearly drowning and being saved by a mysterious vigilante. She sees her talking with Clark in what appears to be a very heated conversation, she walks over to them and asks, "Hey Lana are you ok."

"Yeah I'm fine Chloe." She shoots one last glare in Clark's direction and walks away.

"Chloe can you do research on the person who is doing this?"

"Sure Clark I'll see what I can do."

* * *

Later that day she takes her research to the 'Talon' and tells them about 'Fish Boy and then goes on to talk about the hate crime like killing.

The next day she sees Clark at her computer at the 'Torch' "Hey Clark what are you doing."

"I thought you learned your lesson on meddling in people's life Chloe." She could tell that he is angry and she is quickly getting that way and hurt.

"He is using this list as a hit list Chloe and Lex is next on it."

"What oh god Clark this is my fault."

"No Chloe you didn't shoot the gun."

"No I just loaded it and told him where to shoot."

"Look Pete and I have a lead so just wait for my call."

* * *

A few hours later her phone goes off and Lex's voice is heard on the other line. "Chloe look I want you to go somewhere safe I'm fine."

"Ok Lex," she sinks into the nearest chair her heart sinking along with her.

Then after what seems like an eternity for the both of them they are reunited at the Mansion which is where Chloe felt the safest. "Thank God you're ok," they say at the same time.

Lex hits his knees and kisses Chloe's still flat stomach and says, "Hi baby." He peppers kisses there again. Then gets up and picks her up bridal style causing her to squeal in surprise and grip his shoulders, "I love you Chloe," he takes her to his room and they remain awake all night long.

* * *

It is a month later and chloe is beginning to show a little. She'd beeln tired that day and she leans back into the chair closing her eyes and sighing. Then a few minutes later the smell of alcohol fills the room, and makes Chloe's stomach churn. She opens her eyes to see a man in his mid forty's at least standing in front of the wall. "So do you pull this out of your hat or what kid?"

"They are all true." Chloe says irked at the man already.

He reaches inside his jacket and pulls out a business card hands it to Chloe. "X-stiles you guys stopped using facts at around episode two." She then sees his name. "Wait are you _the_ Perry White." She says as he's leaving.

"In another life kid."

* * *

Lex sighs as he drives Perry to the bus stop again. Then he hears him chuckle. "You really think he's dead don't you." Lex's grip on the steering wheel tightens as he knows who Perry is talking about but asks anyway.

"And who are you referring to,"

"Don't be coy Lex it doesn't suit you your father is just trying to make you feel safe then he'll come out of hiding then you can kiss the blonde goodbye." Lex's face showed no emotion but on the inside he is panicking.

"How do you know," they'd stopped the car by then.

"You know you are a lot less intelligent than I thought." Perry gets out and shuts the door.

When Lex gets to the Mansion he begins research and sends people to scour the earth to find him or not and by the end of the day Lex begins to think Perry just wanted to mess with his head then his phone rings.

"Luthor." The voice on the other ine makes his blood run cold.

"Hello son, I wouldn't tell Miss Sullivan about this unless you want to see your heir destroyed. Oh yes I know all about it I'll be in touch son."

The line disconnects and pure fear settles in his gut just as Chloe walks in and he instantly feels a little bit better, now all he needed to do is find a way to keep her with him without his father meddling in it he can't loose Chloe, "Marry me,"

"What?"

"I said Marry me?" he comes to stand in front of her.

"Yes." He gathers her up in his arms and kisses her soundly.


	17. Love can be a Weakness

Chapter 17: Love can be a Weakness

It had been about a month since the first phone call and five had been made since. Chloe knew something was wrong with Lex however she did not want to anger him by pushing for the truth if he wanted to tell her then he would, but it did hurt a little that he wouldn't reveal what was bothering him. This put a slight strain on their relationship.

Lex watches Chloe one night he knew she wasn't asleep and the fact that his father is still alive and he had not told Chloe weighed heavily on him, but he feared for the life of Chloe and their baby if he told her so he kept it to himself. Now he rarely told her anything retreating into himself an old flimsy self protective measure that he had never had to use around Chloe since the beginning of their relationship until now. "You are never going to tell me what's wrong are you?" Chloe asks him in the darkness.

"I can't Chloe you wouldn't understand."

"I would if you would just tell me." She was frustrated now she had meant her first statement as a way to maybe ease him into at least tell her something since lately she was lucky to get more than a syllable from him.

"Then make me understand dammit." She rolls over to face him and she sees the intense want to tell her something but he still holds back.

"Chloe can't you just trust me please."

"How can I do that if you don't trust me with anything any more, did I do something?" he could see the barely held back tears and a vulnerability he'd seen rarely in the small blonde's eyes.

"No, God no how can you even think that I love you Chloe please never doubt that." He saw the moonlight cast a gentle glow around her creating an angelic sort of scene before him. He leaned over to her and gently presses his lips to hers. He had just begun to deepen the kiss when his doors burst open causing them to jump apart startled. Lionel swept into the room with a twisted grin on his face. Chloe sits up in the bed shock and fear coursing through her veins.

"Well Lex I must say I'm surprised that you could keep my breathing a secret considering the temptation in your midst." Anger and betrayal replace the fear and shock in Chloe as she turns to Lex who had a look of apology on his face, "You knew about this." His eyes told her the answer. The sound of her slapping him reverberates around the room, and she gets out of bed, goes to the closet and takes out her suit case; beginning to pack. Lionel had taken a chair that was in the corner of the room, smiling to himself.

"Chloe let me explain." Lex practically begs not caring that his father is in the room judging him for it.

"Save it Lex you've had about what a month to tell me."

"I'd say so." Lionel interrupts from his chair, causing them to both glare at him.

"I'm going to Lois' I need to think and so do you leave me alone."

Chloe you promised you'd never leave me Chloe please." Lex begged not caring that he was in front of his father, he wouldn't lose her.

"You promised you'd stop playing these dangerous oedipal games with your father I guess we both made promises we couldn't keep, I'll come by later to get my stuff." and with that she She shut her full suitcase left with Lex staring after her, his heart breaking.

* * *

The tears steadily streams down Chloe's face as she drives further and further away from Lex obscuring her vision. The more distance she seems to put between her and Lex makes her chest more and more painful. She arrives at the 'Talon just as Lois was closing up and when she noticed Chloe's appearance she ushers them right in. After explaining everything that happened Chloe was still crying and she said, "What am I going to do I mean we were getting married and starting a family." Lois' heart broke for her cousin. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and rocks her back and forth until she fell into a restless sleep. Lois then hears an insistent pounding on her door. She opens it a fraction of an inch and sees a desperate Lex Luthor.

"Look Luthor she is asleep after an hour of nonstop sobbing about your sorry ass if you don't get out of here now or you wake my baby cousin up I will not hesitate to go call my dad and all your army contracts will go up in smoke then I will proceed to kick your ass six ways to Sunday." Her voice had been low and threatening. She sees him run a hand over his bald head trying to peer around the brunette and failing.

"Please Lois I love her just tell her I stopped by and I will giver her the time she needs but I don't need time I need her."

Lois' Gaze softened as he sighs and walks away and she realized that the man absolutely would do anything for Chloe no matter what the consequences were to himself.

* * *

When he arrives at the mansion ten minutes later he arrives in his study seeing his father in his green leather couch. "What exactly do you want _dad_?"

Well I thought it was high timed I cleaned up the mess you and your _lover _have created." He says like it was the most obvious answer in the world. Lex pours himself some scotch as he takes a sip he felt a sharp shooting pain in the back of his neck and he rubs the back of his neck never noticing the twisted smirk on his father's face as he does so.

"Why don't you just admit it you felt burned that for the first time in our life together a woman with me did not want to sleep with you."

Lionel pursed his lips and if truth be told he had felt slightly insulted that Chloe had not slept with him but he'd never admit that to Lex, "That had been a test of loyalty son."

Lex smirked sardonically at the old excuse. "Well dad do you care to elaborate on this mysterious mess Chloe and I have seemed to make."

"She has made you weak and I will not let a weak man run the Empire I painstakingly built son."

"Chloe could never make me weak she has made me see my potential and my destiny far away from _you_." He walks around to his desk and sits in his chair. Lionel stands up to face him.

"Well I wonder if Chloe would take you back into her loving arms if she knew what you did to your brother." He threatens.

Lex panicked but doesn't show it on the outside feigning calm he said, "I am going for a drive and when I get back here you won't be." With that he grabs his keys and quickly leaves the room.

* * *

He sees the sun rising as he turns around the bend to the 'Talon' and he sees Chloe hanging up her phone her back was to him, and his heart skips a beat as his breath quickens. He pulls over next to her and gets out of the car. The fact that she hadn't noticed him yet made him curious but he also counted himself lucky as he takes her gently by her upper arm, and ushers her into the passenger seat. "Lex this is considered kidnapping." She says as they begin to drive down the road. She turns to him and the cold look in her eyes scares him slightly.

"He threatened you and the baby, if I told you, but I'm not here to defend my self I'm just here to make sure my father doesn't stack the deck against me. My mother killed Jullian, my brother to get him away from my father. My father thinks I did it because I knew that he wouldn't get rid of me, but he would get rid of my mother."

"Lex I'm sorry but you are not off the hook just yet you should've told me about your father so I could protect her better."

"Her?"

"Yeah I had just gotten the call from the doctor when you kidnapped me." His hand goes to her 'bump', as Lois refers to it, and the fingers spread across her stomach protectively. "Lex I think I know how to get 'Daddy dearest' to back off."

* * *

In this version of my Smallville world Lex never repressed the fact that his mother had killed his brother


	18. Shattered

Chapter 18: Shattered

They arrive at the 'Torch a few minutes later. Pains shoot through Lex's neck, but he ignores them. Leaning over Chloe's shoulder to get a better look at what was on the computer screen. His breath touches the back of Chloe's neck and it was driving her insane she quickly pulls up the file that had everything she had on Lionel Luthor, "I started this after he threatened my dad and then it went on while we were in hiding I was going to tell you but, then we found out about her and then your dad 'died' and I saw no reason too. I think your dad may have killed his parents Lex, I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this."

"That's ok Chloe I'm glad you did this may be the only thing we can find on the Bastard." then he notices how tired she looked and she yawns and leads on his arm sighing in contentment.

"We need a plan." Chloe said fatigue gripped at her and her eyelids drooped.

"Well I think you need to sleep first. I'll take you back to Lois' don't argue." He knew she was about to protest but her health was more important than his father's ultimate defeat. She nods and saves everything onto a flash drive and handed it to Lex. Then Chloe followed him out of the 'Torch'. She'd been so tired lately and she'd stayed up all night researching this so now she was exhausted. They got into his car and began to drive down the road. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, she fell asleep and wrapped her arm around his that was resting on the armrest he knew his father would never leave them alone, she murmurs his name in her sleep and his lips quirk in a smirk and he saw how fragile and small she looked just sitting there and he vows to protect her no matter what the cost to himself. Then they park in front of the 'Talon'

When they go in they are met with the sight of Clark and Lois making out. Chloe is slightly amused at the sight and said, "About damn time you two got together." The pair jumped apart faster than shrapnel.

"Uh Clark and I were just arguing again, so what is _he_ doing here cuz." Her glare at Lex is icy and Clark was also shooting a glare in Lex's direction. Chloe realizes how bad she'd made Lex's life and her heart clenches at the thought that he could loose Clark as a friend.

"He explained things and I was able to almost completely forgive him."

"Really." All three said at the time. Lex was floored how she could still be with him and forgive him after everything that had happened was a blessing he did not wish to question. Lois looked skeptical and shocked and slightly angry, yet she says nothing. Chloe felt fatigue hit her again, "Look come by later and we can come up with a plan of attack, please." She leans up a little to kiss him and he meets her in the middle.

* * *

When he arrived back at the mansion his father was still there, "I thought I told you to be gone when I got back dad."

"Well you certainly took long enough." Lionel said, pursing his lips. He wasn't about to let some blonde tramp trap his son and ruin all his plans to fully control him. "Are you still engaged son."

Lex gazed at his father disdain clearly in his eyes, he could've easily masked it but he wanted his father to see, "Yes dad and I'm happy and the only thing I'm afraid of is turning into the cold bastard that you are. Now get out." He leaned on the desk palms flat his voice took on a dangerous low tone. Lionel would never admit that he was wounded by his son's words, "Tread carefully son your in very choppy waters." Those were his parting words as he swept from the room.

* * *

About a month later he watches the confession of Morgan Edge, about Lionel asking him to kill his parents. The pain in his neck never goes away now he had even been to see a doctor but they said that there was nothing wrong. When the tape ended he put the laptop in his safe and he hears a shot ring out and he sees the assassin on the balcony in his Library. He is chased down the hall and forced to jump through the window. Thankfully he is able to limp away. He arrives at the Kent's, normally he'd go to Chloe but he didn't want to worry her yet. "Lex wha-" Clark begins to ask but is cut off by Lex.

"Clark my father's trying to kill me. I need you to get to Chloe and get her to a safe place and I need you to go to the Mansion and get my computer."

About thirty minutes later Chloe arrives at the barn and she sees Lex singing to a wrapped up blanket. "What the hell did Lionel do to you." She breaths leaning next to him and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Chloe if anything happens to me I want you to know that I love you and that I've left everything to you and the baby."

"Lex nothing is going to happen to you."

He smiles at her and kissed her forehead. "I think my father has drugged me to make me crazy."

"How can you be sure?"

"Because I'm not crazy," he smiles at her again and continues, "How about you and I stay here tonight it will be the safest I can think of and I really don't think Mr. Kent would refuse if you were to stay as well."

* * *

The next morning Lionel comes out to the farm and tells the Kent's that Lex has another psychotic break. Then Lex comes around the corner, followed closely by Chloe, "Sorry he got away from me." She panted out

"You're all in on this. Even you guys. Clark come with me if you aren't in on this."

Clark and Lex get away in the Kent truck. After going to the warehouse, they get back into the mansion and there is Darius and Dr. Foster. Darius admits that his drink had been drugged, and Lex grabs a gun and they escape narrowly.

"Lana I appreciate this you have no idea." Clark says as she led them to the barn. Then Clark leaves and Lana offers him Chamomile which causes Lex to go berserk and Lana getting trampled by her horse.

* * *

By the end of the day Lex is being escorted to Belle Reeve by his dad and his shrink. Clark comes back to the barn to tell Chloe she knew immediately by the look on the farm boy's face what had happened, "No, I won't accept that Lionel will pay or I can prove that he drugged him or…" she trailed off letting the tears fall freely down her cheeks. Clark not really knowing how to help her throws his arm over her shoulder and let's her cry on it.


	19. Asylum

Chapter 19: Asylum

It had been a month since Lex had been admitted to Belle Reeve, and after several attempts to escape he finally decided to give up. As Chloe and Clark walked to see Lex she sees her old enemies, such as Ian Randall, "Tell Lana I said hi," he sneers and is forced back into his room. The orderly was shocked at the amount of people that they knew, but didn't say anything about it. When they reach Lex he quickly goes to Chloe and kisses her forehead, and pulls Clark into a hug. "Chloe how are you?"

"Fine, I'd be better if you were out of here." She smiles at him.

"I know honey; I need to speak to Clark a moment alone." He said kissing her temple. She nods and she walks away wiping away at the tears.

"Clark I need you to make sure she's safe while I'm here, please I know you are the only one who can protect her from my father."

"Sure Lex I promise I won't let anything happen to her." Then an orderly came in and announced that visiting hours were over. Chloe goes over to Lex and hugs him again for a long while and she never noticed Lex slip a piece of paper into her pocket.

About an hour later Chloe and Clark are in the 'Torch' trying to find a way to prove that Lex is not crazy. She hears her computer ping and was shocked at the update that appeared on the screen. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. Clark took immediate notice and sees the screen, "Electro-shock that's a little extreme don't you think." He said.

"Clark can you break him out, please you and I both know he isn't crazy. I know you can save him I don't know how but you can and I won't let Lionel Luthor turn the love of my life turn into a vegetable."

Then she noticed a piece of paper fall from her pocket. She picks it up and unfolded the paper slowly. It was a note from Lex:

'Dear Chloe,

Please don't send Clark to save me I love you and no amount of electricity will let me forget that, I tried escaping on my own but when I failed my father threatened you so I stopped trying.

All My love Lex.'

Clark had read the note over her shoulder and then looked over at Chloe who had just broken down and began sobbing. "C'mon Chloe how about you stay at the farm tonight I'm sure mom would love to let you stay and Lois will be there too." He comforts rubbing her arm trying to calm her down. She nods and he smiles at her and led her to her car. Chloe lay in the bed at the farm glancing at the clock she'd noticed it was nearly three in the morning when she heard her phone go off. "Hello,"

"Yes is this Chloe Sullivan."

"Yes that's me."

"Ok ma'am Lex Luthor is in the medical center and the therapy was a success and he would like to see you."

"Really thank you." Chloe gets out of the bed quickly and sneaks out of the house so she wouldn't wake anyone up.

At the hospital she steps into the room carefully and sees Lex sleeping with Lionel Luthor sitting by his bed.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asks through clenched teeth.

"Why I'm visiting my son after a harrowing ordeal Miss Sullivan I thought you were smarter than that."

Not falling for the bait quips, "Well you are the reason for his harrowing ordeals now get out."

"Very well Miss Sullivan tell Lex I'll see him later." With those words he marches from the room. She sits in the chair that had been currently occupied by Lionel and gingerly took Lex's hand and gazed at him. He looked as if he'd aged ten years in ten minutes, and tired. Yet there was a peace surrounding him as he slept.

A/N: Not very long I'm sorry.


	20. Whisper and Delete

A/N: Sorry I hadn't updated this one in a while I've had this tiny proverbial thorn called school shoved rather painfully in my side that and the computer I usually work on has become unaccessable. It has been removed until Monday. Oh and Clark did not reveal his powers to save Lex from Morgan Edge he was knocked out.

Disclaimer: I don't own Reba

* * *

Chapter 20: Whisper and Delete

Chloe knew that Lionel wasn't at the mansion at that time so she quickly drove there. She heard her phone go off and she answered it quickly, "Hello," she asked not recognizing the number.

"Miss Sullivan, I am reminding you that my son's mind is still fragile, however he does remember you and unfortunately his heir that you are carrying, that gives you immunity for now, so I wouldn't try going into my past again, wouldn't it be a shame if that little girl grew up without a mother, and a father so consumed with grief that he finally went mad with it, why the only one left to care for the child would be me. I wouldn't tell Lex about this phone call if I were you." She heard the phone disconnect on the other end and the tears of rage, hatred, fear, and helplessness began to well in her eyes. She continued to cry until she saw Lex in his office rubbing his head, as if trying to rub the fuzzy memories into his head. He sees that something is wrong and immediately walked over to her and said, "What is it?"

"Nothing just hormones," she replied burying her head into his chest and breathing in his scent. Several hours later Chloe and Lex are cuddling in his bed, "Chloe I remember everything, but I'm not going to risk my father trying to destroy my mind again, I have begun working for him again, and I had to fire your father, but I worked out a deal with your father so he wouldn't suffer any losses and I explained everything to him." His fingers spread protectively over her stomach, which had grown rather large since the month that he had been back

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"I had to make sure that my father hadn't bugged the mansion again; let's just sleep now."

"Lex?"

"Hmm?"

"Are we still going to try and take down your father?"

"Yes, but only if you want to."

"I do, because if we don't he will never leave us alone."

The next day Chloe saw Pete and Clark over by the lockers, "Hey Clark sweet Ray bands. I didn't know you'd be here today." She'd heard that he had gone blind.

"Well this is just a pit stop before I head to Lois, who is taking care of me since my mom has a lot to do today."

"Oh well good luck with my cousin being your nurse, man that sounded creepy." She patted his shoulder before going to the 'Torch'

By the end of the day Clark had regained his sight. Chloe walked into the 'Talon and sees Lana staring at something off to her right at a quick glance she saw Lois and Clark talking quietly and smiling at each other her heart is warmed by the sight she looked back at Lana and rolled her eyes at the look of jealousy on her face, then her gaze turned hopeful as she looked at Adam. "Hey Lana can I get a decaf latte," Chloe said going up to the brunette.

"Sure Chloe." She smiled at her and went to fill her order.

* * *

Chloe was now six months along very round, and could barely see her feet, and her mood swings drove everyone nuts. While she sat in Algebra II that morning, not really paying attention to the teacher's lesson, she heard her name being called to the Principal's Office.

When she arrived at there he was sitting in his chair behind his desk and an uneasy feeling settled in her gut, and she could tell that there was a proverbial elephant in the room, her. "Miss Sullivan I heard about a very delicate situation and seeing you showed all the evidence I need."

"Look if you're suggesting I go away until this baby is born you're crazy." She said through gritted teeth.

"Chloe we are afraid the stress of your school work and the 'Torch' could prove hazardous to your health."

"You're kidding me right you don't give a rat's ass about my health you just don't want to look bad, what I can't believe is I'm already six months pregnant and I've been in school three months carting my kid around and your just now talking to me about this. Well I have news for you I'm not going anywhere, the 'Torch' sales have tripled in the last month and I have a lot of people to back me up, they wouldn't like it if you discriminated me and I could _accidentally_ leak it to the front page of the 'Torch' plus I'm very good friends with Pete Ross one of the star players on the team, who'd stop if he heard about this, and if you pursue this you can bet your ass I will pull a 'Reba' and you can kiss the championship goodbye, plus you probably wouldn't want Lex to hear about this." She had gotten up during her speech and leaded over his desk mere inches from his face as she spoke. She leaned up and said; "Now if you'll excuse me I need to get back to class." She waddled out with her head held high. When she reached the 'Torch' she couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

The day had progressed slowly from there, as she walked out of the school that night she heard the screech of tires as she turned her head she saw the old red pick up that belonged to the Kent's. She ran as it hit the sidewalk and aimed straight for her. She tripped and landed flat on her face, and the truck rolled over her. About forty minutes later she sat on a cold table the doctor telling her she could go home and the sheriff leaving a few minutes later. Lois pushed passed a very large nurse, 'What the hell Smallville you could've killed her you know if we weren't dating she'd have a roommate in here because I would've broken your legs." He gave her an apologetic look and was about to apologize to Chloe again, when Lex barreled into the room, "Chloe are you ok, what about the baby."

"We are both fine Lex, you know this kid is mixed with both Sullivan and Luthor genes they have a tendency to be very resilient." She grinned at him and he does the same thing even if a little weaker than hers. He shot a glare in Clark's direction. Then Lana came in and introduced every one to Adam the reason for her being at the hospital.

* * *

The next day she saw Lana reading something on her phone she goes over to her to say hi and Lana punched her right across the face, hard in her disorientation she fell down a flight of stairs. "Lana what the hell are you doing."

"Killing Chloe Sullivan." She said her voice had taken on a mechanical tone, as she punched her again knocking her down the stairs again. Chloe began fighting back hard once she got up Lana grabbed an axe from the fire safety rack and forced Chloe into the girl's showers. Adam then somehow showed up and knocked Lana out, saving Chloe. Lex hurried to the 'Talon' when she called and he had heard the scared tone in her voice. Adam was able to hack and determine that a subliminal message was sent through Chloe's old computer. She stayed at Lex's for her own protection. She got a phone call from Mrs. Kent telling her that the boys were at the farm and they had a lead and that she should come to the farm.

When she arrived in the barn she felt cold metal digging into the flesh of her neck as she's nearly dragged back against a post in the barn. Then she saw Martha hovering above her with a machete Chloe's heart lurched in remorse as she realized she'd need to hurt the Kent's to escape. She tries to jump kick Mrs. Kent with a little success since she had been able to knock her out. Fortunately Clark comes in just in time to save the day. He dropped a hay bail on top of Mr. Kent knocking him out and letting go of Chloe, she collapsed and passed out.

* * *

She awoke feeling a slight weight on her abdomen and someone held her hand, she wasn't ready to open her eyes yet and face the reality where she might have lost the baby, it wouldn't have surprised her considering the beaten she'd taken today. "Lex," came Clark's questioning voice, "She's alright, I mean the doctor said she'd be fine."

"Clark I really don't feel like talking right now, but yes miraculously they both are fine, and she's just exhausted, not surprising considering she'd had her closest friends tried to murder her, but yes both she and the baby are fine." Upon hearing this relief swept through Chloe's heart and she opened her eyes to see Lex looking down at her with worry filled eyes.

Lex felt something shift under the hand resting his hand resting on her stomach. He jumped back as if burned. "Amy will be quite the soccer player." Chloe said smiling up at him.

"Amy?" he asked he liked the name.

"Well yeah I thought Amy Lillian Luthor would suit the little munchkin." She said her hand covering his hand. He smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

One perhaps two chapters left.


	21. Obsession and Truth

Chloe, Clark, and a few others in their class are all in Luthorcorp taking a tour worth the final grade. LuthorSenior walked over to them, "-Yes I think when you know how to bend the rules is when you are called prosperous."

Scoffing Chloe leaned closer to Clark and whispered, "I call it immoral, wrong, and possibly illegal."

"Any questions," Lionel said smirking and staring directly at them having overheard them. They shake their heads no as the rest of the class walked away. "Miss Sullivan, Mr. Kent; good to see you." He walked away and they catch up to the rest of the class.

"How about the fire escape." Chloe jokes.

"Please, I'd crawl down all the floors if it wasn't worth the final grade."

"Up next the Lionel Luthor Exhibit, up next, victims, sycophants, and hatchet men." Chloe said when they reached the elevator.

"Lets break up this jaded little fan club, Mr. Kent why don't you take the next car." The teacher said.

Then Lois nearly ended up being killed by a girl named Alicia, who was obsessed with Clark, and Clark telling Lois, Lex, and Chloe his secret.

* * *

About a month later Chloe walked into the 'Talon' already in a horrible mood, since she hadn't had caffeine in eight months and she'd broken into Luthorcorp. the night before and got sprayed with some mysterious green mist, and barely escaped.

When she walked into the 'Talon' everyone yelled surprised and Chloe saw a 'Congrats it's a girl' banner. She grumbled thanks and went to sit next to Lex. "Sorry baby this wasn't my idea. However we need to talk, how about we go to the back room."

When they get to the back room Lex sighed and ran his hand over his head, "You broke into Luthorcorp. why?"

"I wanted to get something on your father Lex he uh he blacklisted my dad two days ago." She noticed his face pale a moment, then she asked, "Lex why have you never just broke away from your father."

"Because I wanted him love me, he's the only parent I have left." After he stopped talking she placed a hand on the side of his face and made him look at her. She could understand the fact that his dad will probably always treat him like crap will always affect him.

* * *

Later that day after she'd exposed Miss Taylor, she'd had to go to the hospital because of the nasty headache she'd gotten. At the Hospital Lionel Luthor paid her a little visit. When Chloe asked if Lionel had really killed his parents and he answered in the affirmative Chloe felt cold with the fear. "Why did you ask me that Miss Sullivan, that child was the only thing keeping you alive but you now only have one month to go."

"I don't think so Mr. Luthor," she pulled the phone from behind her back and showed him that she'd gotten everything on tape, "You leave my family alone you son of a bitch." With that warning she left the hospital.

As Chloe drove to the mansion to give Lex her phone she saw a blue truck up ahead blocking her way, she had to swerve to miss it and she crashed into the bridge, she quickly called Clark and told him where she was. Then everything went black. The alien was able to get there just in time to stop Miss Taylor's son from pushing Chloe into the river. He got her out of the car and gave her the shot she'd need to live. She jumped bolt up gasping for air. After she calmed down, Clark notised her nose wrinkle and then her eyes widened, "Uh Clark I think my water just broke." Clark picked her up and 'Ran' to the Medical Center.

* * *

When Lex arrived his panic had not subsided at all, he walked up to the nurses station and said, "I need to see Chloe Sullivan she's my fiancé," she nodded and led him to her.

When he walked in he was hit with a pillow, "This is all your fault, Lex Luthor," Chloe nearly screamed at him.

"I'm sorry honey," he walked over to her and kissed her damp forehead.

"Get my phone out of my purse and listen to the voice mail, Lex." He does as she asked and he smiled as he listened to it, it was a sad yet triumphant smile, "We'll give this to the FBI and he'll go to jail and me you and the baby can finally live normal lives." Lex told her kissing her forehead again.

"Ok Chloe you ready to have a baby." The doctor said when he came in.

Chloe woke up slightly sore, and still exhausted. She peered over at the hospital crib next to her bed and she was gone, for one brief moment she was petrified that Lionel had gotten to her, then she heard a coo from the couch and Clark was holding her, he looked scared to death that he may break her or something. "Sat hello to your god daughter Clark."

"Oh your awake, here she's really beautiful Chloe." He hands the baby to her and something inside Chloe changed just a little and the feeling that no matter what happened her family will survive against all odds.

The End

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it I'm sorry it was so short It is editte dand revised I hope you enjoy it and please feel free to review.


End file.
